


Loving Clarke

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Clarke Griffin,figlia di una nota senatrice,dopo essere stata espulsa da ben due scuole per la sua condotta ribelle viene mandata in un collegio cattolico.Qui,Clarke viene assegnata al dormitorio diretto dalla professoressa Lexa Woods,insegnante di letteratura e poesia,e fa la conoscenza delle sue compagne di stanza:l'amichevole Raven,la prepotente Octavia e Harper,una fragile ragazza affetta da disturbi d'ansia.Lexa Woods è un'insegnante seria e irreprensibile,e vive nel pieno rispetto delle norme etiche e religiose imposte dall'istituto;Clarke,invece,è anticonformista e insofferente al rigore del collegio e risulta perciò essere il perfetto contraltare al carattere represso di Lexa.Clarke non tarda a mettersi nei guai e passa il segno quando si presenta in classe indossando una vistosa collana buddhista; la preside del collegio, la Madre Superiora Nia, affida a Lexa il compito di far rigare dritto la ragazza. Lexa, non sa come gestire la cosa e ne è preoccupata e chiede che Clarke venga trasferita ad un altro dormitorio, ma presto si accorge che Clarke è in realtà una ragazza estremamente sensibile e molto matura per la sua età.Clarke è affascinata da Lexa e finisce con l'innamorarsi di lei.(Loving Annabelle - Clexa AU)





	1. Capitolo 1

\- Capitolo 1 -

 

[Clarke]

Ero seduta nella lussuosissima limousine della Senatrice Griffin …. Già, proprio mia madre.....secondo lei e mezza popolazione americana avevo combinato un altro casino, infatti, seduto di fronte a me, il suo imperturbabile assistente stava sbattendomi in faccia l’articolo in prima pagina, che, ahimè, mi riguardava, con il fragoroso titolo: “ _La figlia della senatrice crea ancora problemi..._ ”, la stampa e i suoi scoop drammatici… Per colpa del mio spirito libero e delle mie convinzioni mi ero messa nei guai e per questo motivo sarei stata punita severamente..... Infatti mi stavano conducendo al collegio cattolico San Catherine, l’apoteosi del ridicolo, io che non sono nemmeno cattolica, stringevo tra le mani il mio rosario buddhista solo quello mi dava un minimo di conforto.

Purtroppo non avevo molte altre scelte mi avevano già cacciato da due college, rimaneva solo la scuola militare, e non faceva proprio al caso mio. In macchina era come se fossi da sola, mia madre, la grande senatrice Abby Griffin, era perennemente al telefono con tutte le sue urgenze e non mi degnava di uno sguardo ne, tantomeno, parlava con me, e i suoi assistenti sempre pronti a farle da zerbino mi ignoravano, così non mi rimaneva che guardare fuori dal finestrino chiedendomi cosa ne sarebbe stato di me.

 

[Lexa]

Ero in classe e come ogni giorno stavo facendo lezione, non so perché ma non mi sentivo a mio agio, dentro di me stavo combattendo una battaglia veramente tremenda mi sentivo triste e insoddisfatta, non sapevo neanche io la ragione; ho sempre amato insegnare letteratura, è sempre stato il mio sogno, ma in quel preciso istante non sapevo più niente… Forse questa strana sensazione si era scatenata perché, come compito per oggi, avevo chiesto alle ragazze di scrivere una poesia, e la prima che avevo deciso di chiamare era Octavia e .....come dire....la sua poesia ....non sapevo proprio come definirla ….

“La mia sigaretta brucia come una fiamma, i miei polmoni non saranno più gli stessi. Faccio un tiro e faccio un altro tiro. Non ne ho mai abbastanza. Ah, beh... mi verrà il cancro, fa lo stesso.” Dopo che la ragazza mora finì la sua lettura a me non rimase altro che la diplomazia.

“Molto carina, Octavia”, dissi sospirando pesantemente, poi aggiunsi la critica costruttiva, come sua insegnante dovevo pur correggerla in qualche modo, anche se onestamente era molto difficile questa volta.

“Ma ricorda che il bello della poesia è nei dettagli. La prossima volta vorrei che fossi più specifica, ad esempio potresti scrivere la marca delle sigarette che fumi”, onestamente è stata l’unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente. Andai avanti con la lezione.

“Chi vuole essere la prossima? Harper, che mi dici di te?”.

Vidi Octavia prendere il foglio con arroganza dal banco di Harper e, senza farsi troppi problemi, comincia a leggerlo per lei, con un’innata strafottenza.

“Una sola lama. Fredda, solitaria... incompresa. Fa paura attraversando la mia anima come il vento”. Le strappai il foglio dalle mani e con un tono che non ammetteva repliche le guardai negli occhi.....la ragazza mora capì subito che non avevo gradito il suo comportamento.

“Io e te ci vediamo dopo la lezione!” esclamai perentoriamente.

Poi mi avvicinai al banco di Harper e le restituì la sua poesia.. “E’ molto bella, Harper”, le sorrisi con infinita dolcezza in modo da rassicurarla, non facendo poi caso al commento fuori luogo di Octavia.

“Sì, abbastanza bella da farti venire voglia di suicidarti!”.

 

[Clarke]

Mio malgrado eravamo arrivati, mi intimoriva molto la cosa, ma non dovevo far vedere la mia debolezza a nessuno, soprattutto a mia madre che in tutto il viaggio si degnò di dirmi solo queste poche parole: “Tra poco qualcuno verrà ad accoglierti..”, con una freddezza unica nel suo tono di voce, nessun abbraccio, nessun ‘ _ciao a presto_ ’, nessun ‘ _chiamami se hai bisogno_ ’, un calore umano quasi pari a zero, ma io ero decisa ad essere forte e a non farmi più scalfire dal suo menefreghismo e dalla mancanza di affetto nei miei confronti. Così con lo sguardo più inflessibile mi limitai ad ignorarla e feci per accendere una sigaretta, ne avevo proprio bisogno. La limousine di mia madre stava lasciando il complesso scolastico, le diedi un ultimo sguardo nostalgico e poi mi feci forza. Notai una ragazza castana, coi capelli lunghi e legati in una coda di cavallo, che si dirigeva verso di me, era ora di fare amicizia e vedere cosa mi stava aspettando… ‘ _Forza Clarke puoi farcela_ ’ mi continuavo a ripetere, alla fine misi via il pacchetto di sigarette e mi preparai per l’incontro.

“Ciao, sei la ragazza nuova, vero?” la ragazza si affrettò a dire con tutto il suo entusiasmo.

“Ehi, ciao a te, sì, sono la ragazza nuova, mi chiamo Clarke”, le risposi quasi apaticamente ma cercando di essere gentile.

“Piacere di conoscerti io sono Raven Reyes”.

“Il piacere è mio”, replicai.

Ad un certo punto Raven si illuminò, colta da un’improvvisa rivelazione.

“Oh mio Dio, ma tu sei la figlia della senatrice Griffin”, esclamò quasi urlando. 

‘ _Ci sarà un motivo per il quale mi presento solo con il nome di battesimo_ ’ pensai tra me e me. Mi limitai ad annuire alla scoperta della ragazza sperando di frenare il suo entusiasmo, inutile dire che mi sbagliavo di grosso. Raven non stava più nella pelle, e continuava a farneticare.

“Oh! Ma è fantastico!! Oh, mio Dio! Tua madre è come un modello per me! Voglio entrare in politica”.

Dentro di me pensavo solo a quanto fosse ingenua questa ragazza, un modello a cui ispirarsi … mia madre… ma per piacere!!!!!

Ero forse troppo presa dai miei pensieri e dalle farneticazioni della mia nuova compagna che non mi accorsi dell’avvicinarsi di un’altra ragazza dai capelli lunghi e mori, con l’aria decisamente strafottente. Non avevo sbagliato di molto a giudicarla, mi squadrò da capo a piedi.

“Tu chi sei?” domandò con un tono quasi imperativo.

Non feci neanche in tempo a rispondere perché Raven mi risparmiò l’incombenza.

“É solo la figlia della senatrice Griffin”. La nuova arrivata (il cui nome era Octavia,ma l’avrei scoperto solo più tardi) non doveva essere molto mondana perché non aveva assolutamente idea di chi fosse mia madre, ‘ _Buon per lei_ ’ pensai.

Raven le fece quasi il verso. “Ci sei o ci fai? Sua madre potrebbe essere il nostro primo presidente donna”.

Alla sua affermazione non potevo tacere.

“Ne dubito proprio”, sbottai quasi irritata.

Octavia era incuriosita da me, ma rimaneva comunque arrogante e intimidatoria, non mi piaceva per niente il suo modo di porsi. Avevo visto che fissava la mia chitarra e mi aspettavo un interrogatorio di li a breve.

“Sei in una band?”, mi chiese. Mi limitai ad annuire.

“Mmm... una rock star!”, poi si intromise Raven.

“Il padre di Octavia è il batterista dei Weary", ma lei la corresse subito. “Lo era, ora sta facendo cose per conto suo”, la ragazza castana non perse tempo ad infamarlo.

“Sì, si, si sta disintossicando”, Octavia punta sul vivo si alterò e spintonò leggermente la compagna di classe.

Questo battibecco cominciava ad annoiarmi così presi di nuovo fuori le sigarette e me ne accesi una. Octavia lo notò e non mancò di riprendermi. “Faresti meglio a non farti beccare quando fumi nella scuola … A dopo” e insieme a Raven se ne andarono così come erano arrivate.

 


	2. Capitolo 2

\- Capitolo 2 -

 

[Clarke]

Ero distratta, mi stavo fumando la mia sigaretta tailandese, persa nei miei pensieri, quando ad un certo punto vidi avvicinarsi a me una donna di una bellezza impressionante, il suo portamento era quasi da modella, anche se indossava un tailleur da insegnante, aveva i capelli castani raccolti in una coda, e aveva uno sguardo gentile e accomodante, i suoi occhi, di un verde color oceano, mi catturarono all’istante...sembrava potessero scrutarmi fin dentro l’anima. 

“Tu devi essere Clarke?!”, il modo in cui pronunciò il mio nome mi mise quasi i brividi. Ero senza parole mi limitai a confermare con un banale “Sì”.

“Lascia pure i tuoi bagagli qui, verrà qualcuno a prenderli e li porterà nella tua stanza”. Mi ridestai dal torpore in cui ero caduta e ripresi il mio autocontrollo e un po’ della mia innata sfacciataggine.

“Grazie, lei come si chiama?”, le chiesi audacemente.

“I miei studenti mi chiamano Signorina Woods”.

“Beh, io non sono una sua studente”.

“Lo sarai”, mi rispose con un sorriso. Oddio, quel sorriso mi fece quasi impazzire, sfoderai il mio tono più sexy e la guardai come se fosse completamente nuda.

“Questa è la migliore notizia che ho sentito oggi!” esclamai.

Vidi la signorina Woods imbarazzata, o forse speravo che lo fosse, ma si riprese quasi immediatamente.

“Mi dispiace doverti riprendere subito Clarke… ma nell’area della scuola non è consentito fumare…e anche questa è considerata come zona scolastica!”.

Tra me e me pensai ‘ _Sei bellissima lo stesso anche se mi cazzi_ ’… Oddio ma che mi stava succedendo.

Continuai a seguirla come un cagnolino, mentre mi mostrava l’intero istituto. “Questa è la nostra sezione amministrativa. La mensa e gli uffici sono da quella parte. I dormitori per le ragazze del quinto anno sono di sopra. E le tue classi sono nell'altro edificio in cima alla collina”. Poi improvvisamente ci fermammo davanti alla porta di un ufficio. Mi squadrò da capo a piedi: “Sarebbe meglio nasconderlo sotto la maglietta!” esclamò indicando il mio rosario buddhista.

“Perché?”, le chiesi banalmente, non capivo proprio quale fosse il problema. Alla mia domanda non ricevetti risposta, però continuò con i suoi consigli.

“E l'anello al naso, sarebbe meglio che lo togliessi”, io mi limitai a scuotere la testa, lei mi sorrise e bussò alla porta, di fianco c’era una targhetta...era l’ufficio della Madre Superiora.

“Non dire che non ti avevo avvertito… Buona fortuna”, disse prima di lasciarmi passare.

Entrai nell’ufficio della madre Superiora Nia, ‘ _Il nome è tutto un programma_ ’ pensai. Come avevo già previsto non fui accolta di buon grado, il suo sguardo di ghiaccio era molto intimidatorio però con me non funzionò, avevo visto e sopportato ben di peggio. Rimasi seduta in quel ufficio ‘ascoltando’ passivamente tutte le cavolate sulla disciplina, e sul rigido regolamento scolastico, mi annoiai molto soprattutto quando tirò fuori la filippica della religione, ma decisi di sopportare e fare buon viso. Per mia fortuna era arrivata l’ora di pranzo e la ‘ramanzina’ finì abbastanza in fretta.

Così mi diressi nel refettorio e presi il vassoio con il pranzo andandomi a sedere in disparte in un tavolo vuoto, ad essere sincera non avevo una gran voglia di compagnia.

Neanche il tempo di mettermi seduta che vidi tutte le altre ragazze alzarsi, e la madre Superiora cominciò ad ‘intonare’ la preghiera.

“Signore, benedici questo cibo che stiamo per ricevere, affinché possa nutrire il nostro corpo in Gesù Cristo”.

“Amen”. Risposero quasi tutte le ragazze in coro.

Dentro di me pensai ‘ _Chi ben comincia…_ ’

Finalmente ero riuscita a sedermi e con la forchetta stavo cincischiando nel piatto, cercando di convincere me stessa che la situazione non era poi così male. Alzai un attimo gli occhi e vidi una ragazza dallo sguardo timido e gli occhi un po’ stralunati dirigersi verso il mio tavolo. Senza tanti preamboli si sedette di fronte a me.

“Ho sentito che sei nel dormitorio 5!”, esclamò.

“Così sembra”, le risposi senza particolare entusiasmo.

“Anch'io”, ribatté lei di rimando.

“Sei fortunata. Le Sorelle non ci fanno fare niente ma la signorina Woods... ci lascia ordinare la pizza ogni tanto e... stare in piedi fino a tardi nel weekend”, mi spiegò.

La ragazza di fronte a me mi aveva appena detto che ero nel dormitorio della signorina Woods, e pensai subito che non era poi così male, assolutamente no. Mi intrigava l’idea e tornai a pensare a quegli occhi.

“Sembra ottimo”, distrattamente risposi poi alla ragazza.

Vidi lo sguardo timido e goffo della ragazza cambiare radicalmente, al suo posto subentrarono il timore e la paura...... al tavolo arrivò Octavia che con uno sguardo intimidatorio fece fuggire la giovane con cui avevo parlato pochi attimi fa.Questa sua arroganza mi dava veramente sui nervi, ma mi ero ripromessa di essere buona almeno per il primo giorno, e questo purtroppo non era ancora finito.

Quasi correndo,arrivò al nostro tavolo Raven con un aria disperata, e rivolgendosi ad Octavia mi fece quasi sobbalzare dai miei pensieri.

“Dove hai messo i tuoi appunti di chimica?”, chiese alla mora.

“Perché ti agiti così tanto?”, le domandò pacatamente.

“Sono agitata perché se non passo chimica mi bocciano un'altra volta Octavia”.

Quest’ultima si girò verso di me e con un sorriso sghembo prese in giro Raven.

“Sta ripetendo per la seconda volta il quinto anno”.

“Dillo pure a tutto il mondo, O!!”, esclamò adirata la ragazza castana.

 

////

 

La giornata stava volgendo al termine, e nonostante i divieti,stavo fumando una sigaretta fuori dalla camera che condividevo con Harper, Raven ed Octavia (per mia somma gioia),si,lo so,era vietato,ma i regolamenti mi sono sempre andati molto stretti e li infrangevo spesso, non riuscivo proprio ad evitarlo.

Mentre ero nel corridoio sentivo in lontananza della musica, mi incuriosiva la cosa, così spensi la sigaretta nella suola del mio stivale e mi diressi verso il suono che sentivo. Arrivai alla stanza della signorina Woods, la porta era aperta e la vidi intenta a disegnare sopra delle fotografie, non si accorse subito della mia presenza, mi appoggiai allo stipite della porta e mi persi a guardarla sempre più intensamente, indossava gli occhiali da vista, era veramente bellissima, i suoi perfetti lineamenti, lo sguardo perso in quello che stava facendo la rendevano veramente attraente, ero letteralmente affascinata. Sentendosi osservata si girò e mi vide.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”, mi domandò con un tono di voce quasi stupito. Io la stavo ancora fissando in modo a dir poco scandaloso, sembrava quasi la stessi spogliando con gli occhi, e flirtando con lei.

“No, ho solo sentito la TUA musica…”, le risposi sorridendo rimanendo fissa nei suoi occhi per un altro lungo istante, mi sentivo bruciare dentro, una sensazione che non avevo mai provato. Vidi che, imbarazzata, aveva abbassato lo guardo, così decisi di ritornare in camera, per non far vedere che anche il mio volto si stava colorando di rosso per l’imbarazzo.

 

[Lexa]

Finalmente era arrivata la sera, ero in camera mia e mi stavo rilassando, stavo ascoltando della musica a volume non tanto alto per non disturbare le ragazze del dormitorio, mentre disegnavo sulle mie foto, un’abitudine che avevo preso diversi anni fa insieme alla passione per la fotografia, che mi facevano evadere dall’incredibile vuoto che avevo dentro e che non riuscivo a colmare.

Ero immersa nei miei pensieri, pensavo alla ragazza nuova che avevo conosciuto oggi, Clarke, e alle strane sensazioni che mi aveva provocato questo incontro, non riuscivo a spiegarle, il solo pensarci mi faceva quasi arrossire, e non ne capivo il motivo. Nella mia testa continuavo a ripetermi ‘ _Ma cosa stai facendo_ ’, eppure era più forte di me pensavo e pensavo e continuavo a pensare a lei e al nostro incontro, e a quel suo sguardo così penetrante e sicuro di sé e a quei suoi stupendi occhi azzurri, ‘ _Maledizione Lexa_ ’ imprecai mentalmente.

Mentre ero assorta nelle mie riflessioni, non mi accorsi di qualcuno che mi stava fissando, mi voltai verso la porta, e vidi Clarke, appoggiata allo stipite sia con il corpo che con la testa, i suoi capelli biondi le scendevano lungo le spalle era veramente una visione. Mi stava guardando talmente intensamente che ci misi qualche secondo per elaborare cosa dire, alla fine mi uscì una frase banale.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”, dissi quasi balbettando in modo imbarazzato. Lei non rispose subito, continuava a guardarmi in quel modo così provocante, alla fine mi rispose con un tono che mi fece quasi venire i brividi.

“No, ho solo sentito la TUA musica…”, rimarcando quel ‘ _TUA_ ’ in un modo molto suadente. Ressi il suo sguardo ancora per qualche secondo ma sentivo l’imbarazzo crescere e con quello le guance arrossire sempre di più, non sapevo cosa fare così distolsi lo sguardo dai quei bellissimi pozzi blu che erano i suoi occhi, sentì la sua presenza ancora per qualche momento poi come era arrivata silenziosamente se ne andò. ‘ _Ma cosa diavolo mi stava succedendo_ ’ pensai.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

\- Capitolo 3 -

 

[Clarke]

Feci ritorno nella mia stanza, mi tolsi la giacca di jeans rockettara che indossavo, e mentre la riponevo sul mio letto, fui distratta dalla voce di Harper.

“Ehi Prissy!”, stava parlando ad una gabbia, incuriosita mi avvicinai a lei.

“Cosa c'è nella gabbia?”, le domandai.

“E’ un porcospino, si chiama Prissy, l'ho trovata nel bosco. Io... credo che sua madre sia morta”, in quel momento pensai a quanto fosse dolce Harper. Octavia si intromise subito con la sua arroganza.

“Fai attenzione, Clarke... quella cosa fa delle puzzette micidiali!”, esclamò. Harper timidamente negava la cosa scuotendo la testa.

“Nessuno sa di lei a parte noi. La signorina Woods me la lascia tenere “, mi disse poi.

“Solo perché non ha altre amiche...”, la schernì Octavia. Era sempre più odiosa,in quel momento avrei voluto ucciderla. Harper era una ragazza insicura e timida, probabilmente anche piena di problemi, ma questo non le dava il diritto di trattarla in quella maniera.

Fortunatamente il battibecco finì come anche la giornata.

Come tutti i collegi cattolici c’era un regolamento ferreo da rispettare e da ‘brave ragazze’ dovemmo andare tutte a letto. Non riuscivo a prendere sonno stavo contemplando il soffitto e mi ritrovai a pensare agli occhi della mia futura insegnante , pensai alla sua età non doveva essere tanto più grande di me, forse 5 anni, forse appena laureata. Sopraffatta dalle mie riflessioni mi addormentai.

 

/////

 

Il giorno dopo entrai nella classe della signorina Lexa Woods, ebbene si, avevo fatto qualche domanda e avevo scoperto quale era il suo nome di battesimo, Lexa. Il nome era intrigante come lei del resto, decisi comunque di fare la brava e di comportarmi bene, o almeno questo era quello che mi ero riproposta.

Lexa ci stava leggendo la poesia di Walt Whitman ‘ _Canto di me stesso_ ’ con dedizione e trasporto, ero quasi in adorazione mentre l’ascoltavo, traspirava tutto il suo sentimento e la sua passione. Ad essere sincere, dovevo ammettere che la letteratura, non era mai stata la mia materia preferita e questa era veramente la cosa più assurda, io che stavo attenta ad una lezione di poesia, mah…

“ _Il mio inspirare ed espirare, il pulsare del cuore, il transitare dell'aria e del sangue attraverso i polmoni. Pochi rapidi baci, pochi abbracci, un tendere a cerchio di braccia. Il canto di me che mi alzo dal letto e vado incontro al sole._ ”

Dopo aver letto il verso, fece un grosso sospiro, e rivolgendosi alla classe continuò la lezione.

“Ora... abbiamo speso molto tempo a parlare di ‘ _Canto di me stesso_ ’ da una prospettiva stilistica. Ma cosa mi dite del contenuto?”.

Octavia rispose subito con la sua irruenza.

“Walt Whitman non era gay?”, domandò. Lexa confermò la cosa in modo quasi apatico.

“Allora stava scrivendo di un altro uomo!”, asserì.

Lexa non prese molto in considerazione il commento di Octavia e continuò la spiegazione.

“Diamo uno sguardo da vicino ai versi iniziali. Cosa intende dire, quando scrive: ‘ _Canto me stesso, e celebro me stesso, e ciò che assumo voi dovete assumere.. Perché ogni atomo che mi appartiene, appartiene anche a voi._ ’? … Monroe?”, la ragazza del primo banco rispose dopo pochi secondi.

“Che siamo tutti connessi?”, ascoltata la sua risposta Lexa sorrise e annuì con la testa. Aveva un sorriso stupendo, che mi stava lentamente conquistando, forse per questa ragione decisi di intervenire nella discussione, così quando chiese se c’era qualcun altro alzai il braccio, e lei prontamente mi diede la parola.

“Clarke …”. Senza nessuna titubanza condivisi la mia analisi ad alta voce.

“Perché attraverso l'amore sentiamo l'intensità della nostra connessione ad ogni cosa e ad ogni persona. E che nel profondo siamo tutti uguali. Siamo un'unica cosa.”. Ero veramente soddisfatta della mia risposta, vidi un altro sorriso sul volto della mia insegnante e questo mi riempì di orgoglio e in quel momento sentì il mio cuore battere all’impazzata, purtroppo quella sensazione cessò quasi all’istante per via del commento fuori luogo di Octavia.

“Quindi io sarei uguale ad Harper? Non penso proprio!!!” “Perché non espandi la tua mente?” ribatté la timida ragazza inaspettatamente.

“E tu perché non la smetti di auto lesionarti?” rispose in modo quasi cattivo la mora. Lexa non ci pensò due volte con il piglio dell’insegnante intimò ad Octavia di uscire dalla classe. Onestamente non capivo proprio perché si comportasse in quel modo, sembrava quasi ci tenesse ad Harper. È vero la ragazza aveva dei grossi problemi, l’avevo intuito persino io che la conoscevo da appena due giorni, ma comunque Octavia non perdeva un’occasione per essere odiosa nei suoi confronti. Dovevo intervenire in qualche modo,non potevo semplicemente fregarmene,odiavo le persone che si comportavano così.

 

///

 

Erano passati un paio di giorni, mi stavo ambientando, o almeno ci stavo provando. Come ogni collegio cattolico che si rispetti la domenica bisognava andare tutti a messa. ‘ _Una noia mortale_ ’ mormorai tra me e me,e comunque per mia sfortuna era obbligatoria. E quindi ci andai insieme alle mie compagne di stanza. Così conobbi il reverendo Titus Harris, che cominciò a fare il suo sermone parlando di una storia strana che riguardava due rane, sinceramente non prestavo molta attenzione, ero molto più impegnata a guardare verso destra,due file avanti a noi. Lexa era seduta composta di fianco a Nia, la madre Superiora, che stava ascoltando il sermone del sacerdote, sembrando quasi interessata. Osservai la sua postura, dalla mia posizione vedevo solo il suo profilo, era perfetto, i capelli le scendevano sulla schiena e brillavano di un castano scuro, i suoi splendidi occhi verdi erano fissi, concentrati sul discorso che stava ascoltando, la sua bocca, carnosa, di un rosa neutro, scossi la testa volendo scacciare i pensieri che mi stavano assillando e pensai ‘ _Ma che diavolo ti prende Clarke … Vuoi di nuovo metterti nei guai?_ ’. Finalmente la messa finì e quasi di corsa riuscì ad uscire dalla chiesa. Mi resi conto che stavo scappando, ma da cosa…. O meglio.... da chi?

 

[Lexa]

Gustus mi aveva invitata ad uscire a cena, stavamo insieme già da qualche tempo, onestamente non avevo per niente voglia di cenare con lui, ma per non deluderlo accettai lo stesso. I miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti erano di puro affetto, non lo amavo e quasi sicuramente non l’avrei mai amato, stavo con lui per abitudine, perché era giusto così, o almeno in quel momento credevo fosse la cosa giusta. La serata non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi, ero triste e persa nei miei pensieri quando Gustus mi ridestò.

“Sono felice che tu sia venuta stasera”, disse.

“Anch'io”, mentì accennando un timido sorriso. Lui si sforzò di intavolare una conversazione, ma io non riuscivo a collaborare.

“Sei stata così impegnata ultimamente. Come stanno andando i tuoi corsi?”.

Riuscì a rispondere con qualcosa di più di una sola parola.

“Bene! Questo semestre ho decisamente un sacco di cose da fare.”, però sapevo benissimo dove voleva arrivare a parare ed infatti …

“Allora, hai...hai ...già pensato alla nostra conversazione della scorsa settimana?”.

La scorsa settimana mi aveva proposto di trasferirmi da lui ma io non potevo, o meglio non volevo. Non riuscivo né a rispondere né a guardarlo in faccia.

“Lexa, perché continui a rimandare?” mi chiese un po’ deluso.

“Non sto rimandando. Io... sono solo ... è che non sono ancora pronta per lasciare la scuola”. Ero decisamente titubante e mi misi subito sulla difensiva.

Gustus non capiva proprio le mie ragioni e continuava a parlare senza ascoltarmi.

“Puoi abitare fuori dal campus e continuare ad insegnare lì, è quello che faccio io”, asserì cercando di convincermi.

Il suo ‘fidanzato’ era un insegnante del San Paul un collegio maschile non molto distante dal San Catherine.

“Perché questa cosa di noi...  sai, di andare a vivere insieme, ti mette così in agitazione?”. Mi sentivo chiusa in un angolo e non sapevo come uscirne, decisi semplicemente di cambiare discorso e provare a passare oltre.

“Non possiamo semplicemente passare una bella serata insieme?”, speravo bastasse questo e con mia somma sorpresa funzionò.

“Va bene. Hai ragione... hai ragione”, disse arrendendosi.

Inutile dire che la serata non fu molto divertente, rientrai nel campus e mi rifugiai nella mia camera sperando di riuscire ad addormentarmi, ma fu veramente dura.

 


	4. Capitolo 4

\- Capitolo 4 -

 

[Clarke]

L’indomani, quando mi svegliai, ero tutta eccitata perché sarei andata a lezione di letteratura, non vedevo proprio l’ora di rivedere lei, la mia insegnante, Lexa. Questo mio entusiasmo era del tutto inappropriato, lo sapevo benissimo che non poteva esserci nulla tra me e lei, era anche illegale, io ero ancora minorenne anche se per poco, ma era più forte di me. Lexa era sempre nei miei pensieri mi era entrata dentro, e non aspettavo altro che le sue lezioni per poterla vedere. Come una ragazzina avevo preso una cotta per la mia insegnante.

Eravamo in classe, stava girando tra i nostri banchi mentre leggeva una poesia di Rainer Maria Rilke, quando mi passò di fianco la guardai con occhi famelici dalla testa ai piedi, lo sguardo si posò per lo più sul suo fondoschiena e un brivido mi attraversò.

“ _Tu senti che sei da tutto distaccato; nell'infinito è il tuo guscio, dove sta il tuo succo vigoroso e preme. E da fuori lo soccorre un raggio, perché i tuoi soli in alto, colmi e accesi si rovesciano. Ma già in te... ha avuto inizio... ciò che oltre i soli dura._ ”

La poesia la recitava a memoria, quando finì il verso fece un piccolo sospiro.

“Quando Rilke scrive: ‘ _Nell'infinito è il tuo guscio, dove sta il tuo succo vigoroso e preme._ ’ A che cosa si sta riferendo? Che cosa intende esprimere?”, domandò alla classe.

Continuavo a fissarla e non ci pensai un secondo di più, feci la mia mossa e presi la parola.

“Io penso che stia parlando di sesso!”, esclamai.

Un po’ sorpresa dalla mia frase mi diede corda.

“E cosa te lo fa pensare Clarke?”. Colsi la palla al balzo, sfoderai lo sguardo più provocante e cominciai la mia analisi non togliendole per un attimo gli occhi di dosso.

"’ _Nell'infinito è il tuo guscio_ ’, è come una metafora per indicare quando il corpo raggiunge l'orgasmo. E... ‘ _L'infinito_ ’ potrebbe rappresentare le infinite possibilità che ti si aprono quando raggiungi l'apice del piacere. E... il ‘ _succo vigoroso_ ’, beh... è abbastanza ovvio!! Penso che Rilke voglia esprimere che sesso ed amore possono fondersi insieme... specialmente del buon sesso!”, conclusi con un sorriso malizioso sul mio viso.

La campanella suonò, e senti Lexa richiamarmi con un tono decisamente autoritario.

“Clarke, vorrei parlarti un attimo”.

 

[Lexa]

Per tutta la lezione mi sono sentita osservata, scrutata nel profondo, quasi violata, e quando Clarke ha risposto al quesito che avevo posto, guardandomi dritta negli occhi con quello sguardo malizioso, ho capito molte cose. Mi guardava in modo così seducente che mi ha fatto venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Mi stava deliberatamente provocando, e non potevo assolutamente lasciarglielo fare, era una mia studentessa! Decisa a mettere subito le cose in chiaro, al suono della campanella l’ho richiamata.

“Clarke, vorrei parlarti un attimo”. Si è avvicinata non staccandomi mai gli occhi di dosso.

“Ascolta... io rispetto i miei studenti e l’incoraggio ad avere opinioni proprie…”, lei continuava a penetrarmi con il suo sguardo e mi incitava a continuare.

“Però...?”

“…Però con l’uscita che hai avuto poco fa, non posso fare a meno di pensare che tu stessi cercando di provocarmi”.

“E perché avrei voluto farlo?” chiese dondolandosi sul posto, “Magari per attirare l'attenzione?” risposi incerta.

“O forse perché sono incuriosita!”, esclamò sfacciatamente. Stava tirando l’amo ed io abboccai ingenuamente.

“Incuriosita da cosa?”, le domandai.

“Da lei”, affermò provocandomi ancora.

La risposta mi colse alla sprovvista ma cercai di non darlo a vedere.

“Apprezzerei dei commenti più appropriati alle mie lezioni … Puoi andare Clarke.”

Mi guardò ancora un istante poi uscì dall’aula.

Aveva decisamente passato il segno, dovevo cercare di rimettere le cose a posto, ma avevo molti dubbi su come avrei potuto farlo, quegli occhi mi stavano tormentando, e io mi sentivo quasi lusingata dalle sue provocazioni, e questa era una bruttissima cosa…

 

///

 

Uscita dalla classe volevo riuscire ad isolarmi per un po’ e pensare ad altro, che non fossero quegli occhi. Purtroppo però i miei buoni propositi si infransero all’istante quando sorella Indra mi chiamò.

“Signorina Woods, la madre Superiora vorrebbe vederla”. Sapevo benissimo di cosa voleva parlarmi Nia e mio malgrado mi diressi verso il suo ufficio. Bussai e mi accomodai di fronte alla sua scrivania, stava parlando al telefono, riuscì a sentire solo la fine della conversazione.

“Sì, sì capisco …. No le assicuro che è TUTTO sotto controllo… Grazie, la saluto.”

Riagganciò, poi puntò il suo sguardo di ghiaccio verso di me.

“Dobbiamo parlare seriamente di Clarke Griffin!”, e io pensai subito ‘ _Ci avrei scommesso_ ’.

 

[Clarke]

Era quasi l’ora del coprifuoco. Ebbene si, avevamo anche quello da rispettare! presi la mia chitarra ed insieme ad Octavia e Raven sgattaiolammo nella cantina per fare un po’ di chiacchiere....di dormire proprio non se ne parlava.

Octavia tirò fuori una bottiglia di Jack Daniels. E la domanda sorse spontanea.

“Eh questa dove l’hai presa?”, le chiesi.

“Me l’ha regalata mio padre a Natale”, mi rispose bevendo un sorso di whisky. Sgranai un attimo gli occhi pensando a quanto fosse strana la cosa.

“Però tuo padre è un tipo strano” affermai.

“Non sai quanto” borbottò lei di rimando.

Alle mie spalle arrivò Harper, che ci chiese cosa stessimo facendo di bello, e come al solito Octavia, volendola liquidare, la trattò male.

“Esci da qua … Sfigata!”, io la incenerii con lo sguardo poi dolcemente mi rivolsi ad Harper.

“Ehi Harper siediti qui vicino a me!”.

Poi per calmare un po’ gli animi tornai sul padre di Octavia.

“In ogni caso, tuo padre sembra uno figo…”.

“Beh quando è sobrio”, nella conversazione si intromise anche Raven visto che lo conosceva.

“Quindi mai, vero O?!” domandò retoricamente. Octavia non fece più di tanto caso al commento della sua compagna di stanza. Dopo qualche istante si illuminò..... probabilmente aveva avuto un’idea.

“Ragazze, perché non giochiamo a ‘ _Non ho mai..._ ’”  disse.

 Raven non ne era molto entusiasta infatti espresse le sue perplessità esclamando: “Ehi, ora siamo all'ultimo anno!” ”Questo non ti ha impedito di giocarci lo scorso anno” le rinfacciò Octavia.

“Come si gioca?” chiesi incuriosita.

“’ _Non ho mai fatto sesso_ ’, ora, se hai fatto sesso devi bere un sorso”, spiegò Octavia. Raven con una faccia abbastanza schifata rimarcò il suo dissenso.

“Questo è così gay”.

“Beh, Raven a te di sicuro tocca il primo sorso perché sappiamo tutti che non sei vergine!”, rimarcò Octavia. Timidamente Harper, con un filo di voce, chiese il permesso di giocare, stroncata dopo neanche un secondo dalla mora.

“Non hai mai fatto niente, Harper, quindi non puoi ubriacarti, ed è quello il bello del gioco!”.

Harper abbasso la testa ed incassò come al solito. Octavia poi si rivolse verso di me.

“Ok... Clarke, comincia tu. Fà qualcosa di buono! Tieni!”, mi passò la bottiglia. Visto l’atmosfera avevo deciso di essere sincera.

“Non ho mai fatto sesso con un'altra donna”, affermai e poi tracannai un bel sorso di whisky. Raccolsi i commenti delle ragazze incredule.

“Stronzate...” esclamò Octavia, la sua finezza era toccante.

“Hai fatto sesso con una ragazza?”, mi chiese retoricamente Raven. Confermai la cosa bevendo un altro sorso.

“Non è niente di eccezionale”, ammisi alla fine. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio Octavia ritornò alla carica.

“Wow!! Questo è... ah! Wow!! Finalmente una lesbica, ero sinceramente preoccupata che non ne avremmo avuta più una dopo che Anya Grounders si diplomò”.

Stavamo ancora chiacchierando ed io ogni tanto strimpellavo sulle corde, quando sentimmo Lexa riprenderci con il suo tono autoritario.

“E voi, che ci fate qui sotto?”. Octavia, già un po’ brilla, sospirò una risposta a mala pena udibile dalla sua compagna.

“Ci ubriachiamo!”. Raven dopo averla presa a gomitate si giustificò subito con la nostra insegnante.

“Ce ne stavamo giusto andando...” nascondendo la bottiglia in cantina.

Io mi accesi una sigaretta e mi voltai verso Lexa in tono provocatorio, offrendole del fumo, ma lei rifiutò.

Il suo body language era chiaro, aveva lo sguardo di rimprovero  e le mani sui fianchi, era decisamente arrabbiata con me.

Cercai di addolcire la cosa ma subito mi resi conto di fare peggio.

“Ma sono buone. Le ho prese in Tailandia”.

“Non m'interessa dove le hai prese”.

Un instante dopo il suo volto si rilassò leggermente e provò a parlarmi con più calma.

“Clarke…ho davvero bisogno che provi ad adeguarti a come si vive qui, ad integrarti…”. Come poteva chiedermi una cosa del genere?!non ce l’avrei mai fatta.

“Come faccio ad integrarmi?! Non sono nemmeno cattolica!” esclamai quasi adirata.

“L'anello al naso?” indicò il mio piercing, ‘ _A beh tutto qui’_ pensai.

“Vuoi che mi tolga l'anello al naso?” ero passata al tu senza neanche pensarci.

Lei annuì con la testa.

“Ok, va bene, c'è qualche cos’altro che vuoi che faccia?”, la incitai, volevo capire esattamente cosa si aspettasse da me.

“Il rosario buddhista!” esclamò.

A quel punto sbottai quasi urlando.

“NO. Mi va bene togliere l’anello al naso, ma questa resta con me!” presi fra le mani la collana e l’accarezzai. Lexa rimase un po’ spiazzata dalla mia alzata di testa e ci riprovò. “Ascolta, qui c'è un codice molto severo per l'abbigliamento. Il rosario buddhista è...”, non mi importava quello che voleva, non la lasciai finire.

“Ho detto che NON me lo tolgo!!”, sbottai, le porsi la sigaretta ancora accesa tra le mani e me ne andai sfiorandole una spalla. Mentre me ne stavo andando la senti sospirare pesantemente.

 


	5. Capitolo 5

\- Capitolo 5 -

 

[Clarke]

La mattina seguente venni ‘convocata’ nell’ufficio della madre Superiora, che doveva rispiegarmi per l’ennesima volta che lei comandava e io dovevo obbedire, la lasciai parlare, ascoltavo, la mia faccia passò diversi stati d’animo tutti molto espressivi dallo scherno, alla disapprovazione, per concludere poi con la delusione.

Io ero seduta difronte alla scrivania dell’ufficio e sentivo Lexa che era in piedi dietro di me, la sua vicinanza mi rendeva nervosa.

Nia, la madre Superiora, dopo un lungo preambolo si avvicinò a me e con un tono imperativo mi intimò di consegnarle il rosario.

“Tu rispetterai le regole di questa scuola o ne affronterai le conseguenze … Essere stata espulsa delle due precedenti scuole non è stato abbastanza per te? …” aspettava una mia reazione che però non arrivò.

“Non mi lasci scelta. Indosserai questa e ne aggiungerò una per ogni giorno in cui continuerai ed indossare quel rosario”, mi fece vedere un orribile rosario cattolico, enorme a dir poco e pesantissimo, poi continuò con i suoi vaneggiamenti.

“Credo che ti aiuterà a capire quanto può essere pesante negare un piacere a Dio”, a quella frase ero veramente incazzata come poteva trattarmi in quella maniera.

“NON la indosserò!!!”, sbottai.

“Tua madre mi ha appena informato che se non ti adeguerai ti manderà in una scuola militare. Quindi ti consiglio di collaborare!” mi informò.

Mia madre avrebbe fatto questo ed altro ne ero più che convinta, sospirai e presi quella cosa dalle mani della madre Superiora e la indossai, uscendo da quello ufficio rassegnata e con la coda tra le gambe.

 

[Lexa]

Rimasi dietro Clarke per tutto il tempo, non potevo intervenire, non potevo difenderla, il mio cuore cominciò ad accelerare e non capivo neanche il perché. La mia giovane studente era rassegnata e quando si alzò dalla sedia ed andò verso la porta si girò a guardarmi un attimo e mi si strinse il cuore.

Dentro di me c’era un groviglio di sentimenti che non sapevo spiegare, dovevo fare qualcosa chiarirmi le idee ma non sapevo come. Riflettei ancora un attimo e decisi di parlare con Nia.

“Penso che dovresti trasferirla in un altro dormitorio”, era l’unica cosa che mi venne in mente, la faccia della madre Superiora si dipinse di stupore.

“E perché di grazia?”.

“Non riesco a controllarla”, risposi di getto. Nia sospirò e con il suo solito tono gelido, mi portò alla mente vecchi ricordi, che pensavo fossero ormai seppelliti nella mia mente.

“Non dovrebbe poi essere un compito tanto difficile, Lexa. Io sono stata in grado di controllarti benissimo!” esclamò con un tono vittorioso. Questa sua arroganza mi fece sprofondare. Uscendo dall’ufficio, ripensai agli anni trascorsi in questo istituto come studente, e un lacrima rigò il mio volto, ci stavo ricadendo.

 

///

 

Ero tornata in classe, avevo lezione, avevo notato che Clarke non indossava il rosario cattolico, ma soprattutto si vedeva che il suo sguardo era privo di espressione, perso nel vuoto. Mentre ero di spalle per assegnare il compito alla lavagna, mi accorsi che venne distratta da Octavia.

“Il vostro compito per stasera è di prendere una delle poesie che sto segnando alla lavagna e scrivere un'analisi di due pagine”.

 

[Clarke]

Non mi interessava affatto la lezione, non mi interessava stare a sentire Lexa, non aveva alzato un dito in quel ufficio, non aveva detto neanche una parola, sapevo benissimo da che parte stava, quindi non avevo per niente voglia di starla ad ascoltare e così mentre lei scriveva il compito che dovevamo fare per il giorno dopo, io mi limitai a scarabocchiare qualcosa sul quaderno. Venni distratta da un bigliettino volante che mi lanciò Octavia, ed io curiosa lo lessi subito.

“ _Hai una fidanzata?_ ” c’era scritto. In sottofondo sentivo Lexa spiegare il compito da fare, ma non mi importava, così decisi di rispondere alla domanda e scrissi sullo stesso biglietto.

“ _Le donne fanno schifo_!!“ sottolineandolo due volte. Cercai di passarlo alla mora senza farmi beccare ma non ci riuscì. Infatti prima che Octavia lo leggesse Lexa si diresse al suo banco e le intimò di darglielo.

La mora sulla difensiva le fece la cantilena.

“Non l'avrei neanche letto…”. E l’insegnate mentre tornava dietro la cattedra, lo appallottolò e lo cestinò senza neanche guardarlo. Proprio in quell’istante suonò la campanella e pensai di essere salva ma mi sbagliai… Stavo per alzarmi dal banco quando senti Lexa richiamarmi.

“Clarke, ho bisogno di parlarti”. Le mie compagne uscirono dall’aula e rimasi sola con lei.

Fece il giro della cattedra e si appoggiò davanti ad essa.

“Perché non indossi il rosario?” mi chiese, io non feci altro che sospirare e distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

“Non metterti in cattiva luce con la madre Superiora, fidati di me!” esclamò. Proprio non riusciva a capire, sospirai nuovamente.

“Dio...”, esclamai in un sussurro.

Mi alzai dal banco mi misi quello stupido rosario avvicinandomi a Lexa, ero proprio difronte a lei molto vicina. Mi allungai e presi la croce che aveva al collo tra le dita, il suo sguardo divenne subito sorpreso e guardingo, non comprendeva dove volessi arrivare.

“Se la madre Superiora ti dicesse di togliere questa croce... tu lo faresti?”, le domandai retoricamente, la guardai un altro istante e senza aspettare la risposta mi voltai e me ne andai dall’aula.

 

[Lexa]

Ero già rientrata nella mia camera, chiusi la porta e mi ci appoggiai sopra sospirando. Stavo ancora rimuginando a qualche istante fa, quando Clarke mi aveva sfiorato per prendere il crocifisso ed al suo tocco avevo sentito una scossa, e il mio cuore aveva accelerato come non faceva da tempo, ripensavo alla sua domanda, ‘ _cosa avrei fatto io?_ ’ pensai.

Cercai conforto e risposte in un buon bagno caldo ma non ci fu nulla da fare, mi preparai per andare a letto, ma qualcosa mi trattenne, andai verso il mio armadio e dal ripiano superiore presi giù la scatola dei ricordi, è così che la chiamavo, mi accucciai davanti all’armadio e l’aprì.

Tirai fuori l’album di fotografie che ormai conoscevo a memoria, sfogliando pagina dopo pagina gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime, era un po’ di tempo che non guardavo le foto di quest’album, di me e Costia, faceva ancora così male rivangare nei ricordi, ripensai a quei momento, quelle esperienze a quello che avevo perso, poi cercando nuovamente dentro la scatola trovai un libro, ‘ _Forse con questo posso aiutarla_ ’ pensai tra me e me.

 


	6. Capitolo 6

\- Capitolo 6 -

 

[Clarke]

Visto la mia testardaggine al mio collo avevo già quattro rosari cattolici che in tutta franchezza cominciavano ad essere pesanti, era seduta in biblioteca stavo scrivendo una canzone sul mio quaderno, o almeno è quello che provavo a fare, però senza troppa fortuna. Con la coda dell’occhio vidi Lexa venire verso di me con in mano un libro. Si accomodò proprio nella sedia affianco alla mia, e dopo un attimo di titubanza ruppe il silenzio.

“Ho qualcosa per te”, mi porse il libro che aveva tra le mani.

“Grazie”, risposi timidamente, un po’ sorpresa.

“Magari potresti tenerla in tasca. Oppure nasconderla nella tua borsa dove nessuno può vederla”, si stava riferendo al rosario buddhista, stava cercando di aiutarmi.

“Ci penserò”, replicai quasi presa in contropiede dal suo gesto. Il suo sguardo divenne più dolce e con estrema delicatezza cercò di capire le mie ragioni.

“Perché ti ostini così tanto, cosa significa per te quel rosario?”.

Ero combattuta se dirle o meno la verità, dopo averci pensato qualche secondo decisi di essere diretta per vedere come avrebbe reagito, ero titubante all’inizio ma poi confessai.

“Me...le ha regalate la prima persona di cui mi sono innamorata”, affermai. Lexa aveva un sguardo comprensivo come se ora fosse tutto più chiaro o almeno così le sembrava.

“Sei ancora innamorata di lui?”.

“LEI si è trasferita in Europa l'anno scorso con la sua famiglia”, le risposi rimarcando il lei per farle capire meglio. Lexa non si scompose per niente, si limitò ad accarezzarmi il braccio.

“Cerca di pensare a quello che ti ho detto”, disse alzandosi.

Mentre l’insegnate se ne andava dalla biblioteca alzai gli occhi e vidi Octavia che ci stava osservando. Non le diedi peso. Apri il libro che mi aveva appena dato Lexa e lessi mentalmente la dedica che c’era sulla copertina.

_-“Il vero viaggio della scoperta non consiste nel cercare nuove terre, ma nell'avere nuovi occhi. Marcel Proust”-_

 

///

 

Avevo pensato molto al discorso di Lexa, e mi ero messa subito a leggere il suo libro, anzi lo stavo letteralmente divorando, decisi di togliermi il rosario buddhista e seguire il suo consiglio, subito dopo la mia decisione finalmente fui libera anche da quei fastidiosissimi rosari cattolici che restituì più che volentieri. Mi sentivo molto più libera e leggera, avevo trovato una nuova visione di me stessa, e tutto grazie a Lexa.

La vidi attraversare il giardino del campus per andare all’amministrazione, e le corsi dietro, dovevo assolutamente ringraziarla. La raggiunsi e quasi urlai per fermarla.

“EHI!”, lei si voltò e mi salutò con un timido sorriso sulle labbra. “Ciao Clarke”. Dopo un attimo di imbarazzo che mi colorò le guance decisi di parlare.

“Volevo solo ringraziarti ancora… Per il libro!”, lei mi sorrise ancora, adoravo quando sorrideva era talmente bella.

“Prego. Grazie a te per aver tolto il rosario buddhista”, in quel momento fui distratta da Harper.

“Vieni, Clarke! Portiamo fuori Prissy”, mi urlò la mia compagna con tutto il suo entusiasmo.

“Arrivo tra un minuto”. Il tempo di girarmi e risponderle, che Lexa era già scappata via. Rimasi un po’ delusa volevo ancora parlare con lei, conoscerla meglio, farla sorridere. I miei pensieri furono interrotti e portati alla realtà da Harper che mi stava quasi trascinando con se, così con un timido sorriso sulle labbra e un po’ di delusione l’accompagnai.

 

[Lexa]

Mi trovavo in biblioteca quel pomeriggio, era deserta, erano tutte impegnate con i preparativi per la pausa primaverile, così decisi di rilassarmi un po’ e dipingere sulle mie fotografie, ne sparpagliai diverse sul tavolo e ne scelsi una e cominciai l’opera con le mie matite. Ero talmente immersa nei mio ‘lavoro’ che non mi accorsi dell’arrivo di Clarke, si avvicinò al tavolo e si inginocchio su una delle sedie vicino a me poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.

“La hai fatte tutte tu?” mi chiese, alzai lo sguardo verso di lei, aveva il volto così solare, sembrava serena, non portava la divisa (eravamo fuori orario scolastico) ed io la trovai bellissima, cercai di scacciare quei pensieri, che potevano portare solo guai, e mi limitai ad annuire per rispondere alla sua domanda. La ragazza rimase sorpresa e mi scrutò attentamente.

“Non sapevo che si potesse dipingere una foto”, mi venne da sorridere alla sua frase.

“Posso guardarle?” mi domandò poi. Timidamente annui e la lasciai fare anche se mi stavo rendendo conto che era una cosa molto intima per me. Dopo qualche istante Clarke ruppe il silenzio che si era creato.

“Sono davvero stupende. Non fraintendermi, tu sei una bravissima insegnante ma dovresti fare la fotografa!”.

Cercai di mascherare il mio imbarazzo che stava esponenzialmente crescendo.

“Grazie. Sei gentile a dirmi questo”, replicai timidamente.

Poi distrattamente si soffermò su una fotografia.

“Questi sono i tuoi genitori?”, annui e lei continuò incuriosita.

“Siete uniti?”.

“Non molto. Non li vedo molto”, risposi quasi apaticamente. Clarke si avvicinò guardando meglio la foto.

“Tua madre assomiglia in modo spaventoso alla madre Superiora”, mi scappò quasi un ghigno per la sua affermazione.

“Sono sorelle!”.

“Quindi sei imparentata con la madre Superiora?”.

“E’ già, Nia è mia zia”, vidi i suoi occhi spalancarsi.

“Ma da quanto tempo è che stai in questo collegio?”

“Beh da quando avevo 13 anni”, replicai quasi ridendo.

“Wow!” esclamò la ragazza, era ancora incredula della cosa così continuai le spiegarle meglio.

“Me ne sono andata quando mi sono diplomata. Ma per qualche strana ragione sentivo il bisogno di ritornare”.

La faccia di Clarke era veramente singolare un misto di stupore ed incredulità, sospirò e poi sarcasticamente disse la sua.

“Sì certo, posso capire che questo istituto sia un posto da cui sia difficile star lontani!”.

La vedevo ancora intenta a guardare le mie foto quando ad un certo punto mi chiese di lei…

“Lei chi è?”, un fascio di emozione mi travolse ma cercai di non farlo notare a Clarke.

“Lei è Costia”, sussurrai.

“Sembrate molto unite”, purtroppo per me la mia studente era troppo perspicace e facevo fatica a nascondere quello che ancora provavo.

“Siamo cresciute insieme”, riuscì solo a dire.

Ma la sua curiosità non si era ancora placata.

“Lei dov'è adesso?”, sospirai trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

“E' morta qualche anno fa”, vidi il volto di Clarke sbiancare e diventare all’instante preoccupato. Mi sfiorò il braccio con la mano e con il tono più dolce che avessi mai sentito provò ruppe quel momento pieno di tristezza.

“Mi dispiace”, ribadì.

Aveva la mano ancora sul mio braccio e io stavo assaporando tutta l’elettricità che mi scatenava il suo tocco. Fortunatamente o sfortunatamente, ancora lo dovevo decidere, fummo interrotte da Harper che entrò in biblioteca quasi disperata.

“Signorina Woods? … Penso che Prissy sia morta!”, esclamò con un tono di voce avvilito. Alla sua frase mi ridestai dal torpore in cui ero finita e corsi subito nella stanza delle ragazze, seguita da Clarke, e abbracciai Harper.

Effettivamente l’animale era morto, ed Harper era sull’orlo si una crisi.

“Non capisco, lei...stava bene ieri”, disse quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime. Con il suo incredibile tatto Octavia si intromise facendo come al solito dei danni.

“Guarda il lato positivo, Harper, almeno non dovrai più sopportare le sue puzzette”, non ci ho più visto.

“OCTAVIA!”, le urlai rimproverandola.

La povera Harper cominciò a piangere, e tra le lacrime riuscì ad urlare contro la mora.

“Ti odio, O!”, esclamò scappando fuori dalla stanza.

Vidi Clarke inseguire Harper, mentre inizialmente rimasi nella stanza per sentire le giustificazioni della mia alunna combina guai.

“Non intendevo dirlo. Mi spiace. Non intendevo proprio quello. Mi dispiace. Mi è scappato.”

Uscì dalla camera delle ragazze lasciando Octavia e Raven, alla ricerca di Clarke e Harper. Trovai le due ragazze sedute in fondo alla rampa delle scale, rimasi in disparte ad osservarle, e udì la loro conversazione, notai una dolcezza e una estrema comprensione in Clarke, voleva davvero aiutare Harper. Vidi che l’abbracciò e cercò di farla sfogare, mi si strinse il cuore. In quel momento capì che Clarke indossava la maschera da dura, ma era la persona più dolce del mondo che era stata profondamente ferita. Lei era speciale.

 


	7. Capitolo 7

\- Capitolo 7 -

 

[Clarke]

Ero uscita dal dormitorio, avevo trovato un posto, non molto distante dalla piscina, un po’ nascosto e mi accesi una sigaretta, avevo voglia di evadere dalla realtà.

Purtroppo il mio tentativo fu breve, senti un rumore  alle mie spalle seguito da un’imprecazione, mi girai e vidi Octavia che cercava di raggiungermi.

“Non sei molto discreta”, asserì girandomi verso di lei.

“Beh sì … Credi che io sia una testa di cazzo, vero?” ammise, chiedendomi a sua volta una conferma.

“Qualche volta”, affermai.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, forse doveva digerire quello che le avevo appena detto.

“Mio padre mi ha appena mandato questa… E' roba buona”, ruppe il silenzio mostrandomi la canna che aveva in mano.

“Tuo padre ti manda il fumo?” le chiesi stupita.

Lei annui e io non feci altro che provocarla.

“E' strano…”, alla fine ammisi.

“Cosa?” mi chiese con un faccia decisamente perplessa.

“Beh, ti hanno mandato qui perché ti drogavi giusto? E poi tuo padre ti manda una canna?!?!”

“Sì, beh, per questo è figo.”

Ci fu un altro attimo di silenzio tra noi e poi mi sganciò la bomba.

“Allora, cosa sta succedendo con la signorina Woods?”.

“Non sta succedendo niente con la signora Woods”, tentennai nel risponderle e lei lo notò subito e decise di sondare il campo.

“Io mi ero presa una cotta per lei quando l’anno scorso … Ma comunque non sono gay… Mi piacciono anche i ragazzi”, ci tenne a precisare. Non che volessi sapere il suo orientamento sessuale, a dirla tutta non mi interessava affatto, ma probabilmente emanavo, inconsciamente, curiosità perché lei si senti in dovere di continuare. 

“Anya Grounders era veramente ossessionata da lei. Le scriveva continuamente bigliettini e stronzate del genere durante le lezioni...”

“Io non sono ossessionata da lei!”, obbiettai quasi sulla difensiva. Octavia stava decisamente esagerando, non avevo più voglia di ascoltarla.

“Però ti piace!”, non era una domanda era una affermazione la sua, e non aveva tutti i torti mi piaceva, e anche tanto, mi piaceva la mia insegnante e non sapevo proprio come gestire la cosa.

 

[Lexa]

Un'altra giornata era finita, quella sera dovevo uscire con Gustus e degli amici che non vedevamo da tempo, il mio entusiasmo era pari a zero, ma non potevo esimermi dall’andarci. A fatica mi preparai, mi misi un paio di pantaloni eleganti con una camicia bianca e una giacca in tono, mi truccai leggermente con un po’ di eye liner e dell’ombretto per risaltare i miei occhi, raccolsi i capelli, lasciando qualche ciocca ribelle. Il risultato mi sembrò accettabile e poco dopo uscì dal dormitorio.

Gustus mi stava già aspettando fuori dalla scuola.

Il viaggio verso il bar fu del tutto silenzioso a parte i saluti di rito.

Entrati nel bar incontrammo i nostri amici, Sinclair e Diana.

“Ehi! E' un piacere vedervi ragazzi”, esordì Gustus.

“Iniziavamo a preoccuparci per voi due. E' da una vita che non ci vediamo.” Risposero quasi all’unisono.

“Ora non c'è più bisogno di preoccuparsi. E' solo che la nostra piccola Lexa è stata seppellita dal lavoro”, tenne a precisare Gustus volendo giustificarmi per qualche strana ragione.

Presi il bicchiere di vino in mano, e persa nei miei pensieri mi guardai intorno, al bancone del bar vidi una coppia di donne che si abbracciavano, baciano e non facevano altro che ridere, sembravano veramente felici ed innamorate. Inconsciamente sorrisi.

Venni però riportata alla realtà dalla domanda di Sinclair a Diana.

“Gli hai detto della cerimonia?”

“No, stupido, non gliel'ho detto”, le rispose subito in tono amorevole.

“Che cerimonia?” chiese Gustus.

“Beh...stiamo per rinnovare i nostri voti!”, esclamò Diana.

“Ehi, benissimo!”, Gustus era decisamente contento, io ero felice per loro, ma in quel momento non riuscivo a provare nulla, l’apatia e un velo di tristezza avevano preso il sopravvento.

“Siamo veramente eccitati”, continuò Diana.

“Non potevamo pensare ad un modo migliore per festeggiare i cinque anni di matrimonio”, Sinclair confermò la cosa guardando negli occhi Diana.

“Sono davvero, davvero contenta per voi, ragazzi.” Riuscì a dire solo questo.

Finita la serata salutammo i nostri amici e Gustus mi portò a casa sua, sapevo già come sarebbe finita la serata, in quel momento mi senti un involucro vuoto, non provavo niente. Finimmo a letto insieme, e mentre stavamo facendo l’amore, non sentivo niente, neanche una banale emozione, un piccolo trasporto, o coinvolgimento, continuo a pensare ‘ _Ma cosa ci faccio qui?_ ’ o ‘ _In questo momento odio la mia vita_ ’ o addirittura ‘ _Ma è questo quello che voglio veramente?_ ’. Gustus era sopra di me con una faccia a dir poco appagata e soddisfatta, non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo dentro di me, delle urla che la mia anima stava cercando invano di esternare. Evidentemente sapevo fingere molto bene, ero molto brava come attrice.

Non volevo stare lì un minuto di più così chiesi a Gustus se mi poteva riaccompagnare perché dovevo rientrare, e stranamente lui non fece storie, e in neanche mezz’ora riuscì ad entrare nel dormitorio.

Mi diressi verso la mia camera ma commisi l’errore di passare davanti a quella di Nia, la madre Superiora.

“Lexa … Sei Tu?”, mi invitò ad entrare nella sua camera.

“Chiudi la porta, per favore”, io ubbidì come sempre.

“Vieni, siediti, fammi compagnia per un po', vuoi?”, era l’ultima cosa che volevo, ma non riuscivo mai a dire di no a quella donna.

Aveva in mano un bicchiere di vino e non era molto sobria, e questa cosa mi preoccupava seriamente.

“Non passiamo più molto tempo insieme ormai”, continuò il suo monologo.

“Ci vediamo di continuo”, alla fine obbiettai.

“Sì, ma non è come facevamo di solito”, quando udì quelle parole un campanello di allarme risuonò nella mia testa.

“Sei uscita con Gustus, suppongo”, la sua domanda retorica alla fine arrivò, non attese neanche la risposta.

“Non so perché tu stia ancora con lui. Non è abbastanza per te”, si avvicinò lentamente e mi accarezzò i capelli, non potevo più resistere.

“Sono veramente stanca. Vado a letto”, le dissi alzandomi e uscendo dalla stanza senza neanche ascoltare le sue obbiezioni.

 

[Clarke]

Era piuttosto tardi, abbondantemente passato l’orario del coprifuoco, dopo la canna, non sapevo neanche io il perché, mi lasciai convincere a seguire Octavia in piscina.

Sapevo benissimo cosa voleva da me, era piuttosto evidente, come sapevo altrettanto bene che non potevo darle quello che voleva. Mentre eravamo in acqua si avvicinò a me e mi baciò, io sciolsi il contatto quasi subito, non potevo, nella mia testa c’era già un’altra persona e io non volevo altro che lei.

“Che c'è?”, mi chiese stupita Octavia.

“Non posso”, le risposi sinceramente.

“Perché?”.

“Perché non sono interessata a diventare la tua ricerca scientifica”, sbottai quasi di getto senza neanche pensarci.

Octavia si incazzò notevolmente al mio rifiuto e prima di andarsene mi schizzo in faccia con mezza piscina.

Così, finalmente, rimasi sola in piscina e l’idea non mi dispiaceva affatto. Stavo nuotando quando vidi Lexa arrivare.

Si mise a sedere sul bordo della piscina, e con i pantaloni arrotolati mise i piedi a bagno, io la guardai dritta negli occhi, il mio sguardo non era interrogativo solo provocante, avevo bisogno di entrarle dentro. Dopo un tempo quasi infinito ruppe quel silenzio fatti di sguardi.

“Clarke, lo sai che non puoi stare fuori a quest’ora”.

“Non riuscivo a dormire. Dovresti entrare. Si sta benissimo”, replicai senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

“E’ quasi mezzanotte Clarke”, mi supplicò.

“Ok, ok … Esco”, mi arresi.

Uscì dalla piscina proprio vicino a lei, notai che Lexa diede una sbirciatina al mio corpo per un momento ma subito distolse lo sguardo imbarazzata, le sue guance si colorarono di rosa, e  cercò subito l’asciugamano che mi allungò prontamente.

Mi avvolsi nel telo e continuai a guardarla.

“Sto cercando di rispettare tutte queste regole!”, esclamai.

“Anche io…” affermò sospirando con un filo di voce.

“Stai bene?” le domandai preoccupata, era diversa dal solito. Mi allungai e le toccai il ginocchio.

“No, non sto bene. E tu dovresti andare a letto”, sbottò quasi stizzita afferrando le mie sigarette.

“Oh andiamo non me le portare via non sto neanche fumando adesso.”

“No, ma lo farai”.

Lei si alzò e io le afferrai la mano.

“Aspetta”, le dissi.

“Clarke, non posso stare qui fuori con te”.

“Perché?”.

“Perché sono la tua insegnante”.

“E quindi?”.

“Quindi ci sono dei confini, come questo, che si devono rispettare”, mi rispose con un tono quasi ovvio.

“E se io non fossi una tua studente?”.

“Ma lo sei Clarke”.

“Ma se non lo fossi?”.

Lexa mi guardò dritta negli occhi, incerta se rispondere o meno alla mia domanda, e quasi impaurita dalle conseguenze, dopo un momento decise di lasciar perdere.

“Buonanotte Clarke”.

“Buonanotte Lexa”, la chiamai con il nome di battesimo per la prima volta da quando l’avevo conosciuta, per un attimo sussultò guardandomi un’ultima volta, ma poi se ne andò, quasi correndo, da quella situazione che stava diventando insopportabile.

 

[Lexa]

Ero quasi scappata da Clarke, il suo sguardo era troppo intenso, non riuscivo più a sostenerlo, sembrava che mi leggesse dentro, e non potevo proprio permetterlo, cosa mi stava succedendo, perché il mio cuore accelerava ogni volta che stavo vicino a lei, perché quando ha pronunciato il mio nome mi è venuto subito un brivido lungo la schiena. Arrivai in camera mia e chiusi la porta, mi ci appoggiai sopra e scivolai a sedere per terra abbracciando le mie ginocchia. Ripensavo a quegli occhi, a quell’azzurro così intenso fisso su di me, scossì violentamene la testa come a scacciare via i pensieri mi alzai di scatto e mi buttai sul letto, forse dormirci su era l’unica soluzione.

Non chiusi occhio tutta la notte, pensando continuamente a lei.

 


	8. Capitolo 8

\- Capitolo 8 -

 

[Lexa]

Il giorno dopo ero distrutta, la notte insonne si stava facendo sentire. In classe avevo assegnato alle ragazze un’analisi di una poesia di Rilke e stavo cercando di non pensare a niente, e soprattutto a nessuno.

Bussarono alla porta e vi entrò sorella Indra, con in mano un grosso mazzo di rose, quando arrivò alla cattedra diede voce alla sua solita empatia.

“Questi non sono da parte mia!”, esclamò.

Io mi limitai a ringraziarla di tanta cortesia, e lei se ne andò.

Sul mazzo di fuori c’era un biglietto, lo lessi subito presa da una morsa notevole di curiosità.

“ _Lexa Woods aula 106_ ”, c’era scritto sull’esterno del biglietto.

Estrassi il suo contenuto e quello che lessi mi lasciò letteralmente senza parole.

“ _Il vero viaggio della scoperta non consiste nel cercare nuove terre, ma nell'avere nuovi OCCHI_”.

Alzai d’istinto lo sguardo e incrociai quello di Clarke che mi stava fissando. Il biglietto non era firmato ma sapevo benissimo che era stata lei a mandarmi questi fiori. Distolsi lo sguardo, cosa mi stava facendo quella ragazza, provavo una sensazione che era tanto tempo che non provavo più, e la cosa mi preoccupava notevolmente.

Fortunatamente la lezione finì e cominciai a respirare, non mi accorsi che per quasi tutto il tempo ero rimasta in apnea.

 

[Clarke]

Ero seduta sul mio letto, ero già in pigiama, un pantalone comodo e una canottiera bianca, avevo la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e sulle mie gambe avevo il mio prezioso quaderno, stavo scrivendo dei versi, così sconnessamente senza neanche pensarci troppo, venivano fuori così di getto. Le mie compagne stavano già dormendo.

Sentì dei passi nel corridoio, e di sfuggita la vidi, Lexa che stava rientrando.

Misi via il quaderno, ed usci dalla stanza, mi diressi senza pensarci a quella della mia insegnante. La porta era socchiusa, così presi coraggio e senza neanche bussare entrai.

Lei era seduta sul divano e si voltò verso di me, era sorpresa di vedermi lì.

“Non puoi stare qui!”, esclamò.

“Beh, ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare”, replicai di getto e senza darle tempo di reagire continuai il discorso.

“Ho dovuto ascoltare Octavia e Raven discutere per tutta la notte su cosa è appropriato fare al primo appuntamento …. Dai! Non vuoi sapere cos'è appropriato fare al primo appuntamento?”, quasi la incitai nel volermi ascoltare, intanto mi ero seduta accanto a lei, molto, molto vicino.

“Va bene. Cos'è appropriato?”, alla fine cedette, e con una mano cominciò a giocare nervosamente con la sua catenina. Io la stavo osservando intensamente mentre parlavo, e il mio cuore cominciò a battere forte.

“Beh, da quello che dicono loro, tutto dipende da quanto è sexy il ragazzo. O... nel caso di Octavia, la ragazza”.

“Octavia è gay?”, mi chiese quasi sorpresa.

“Non ho detto che è gay, ma... mi ha baciata!”, sganciai la bomba, volevo vedere come avrebbe reagito.

Lexa d’istinto si girò e mi fissò negli occhi era nervosa questo era più che evidente, ma in quel suo bellissimo sguardo vi lessi della gelosia, o forse volevo che fosse gelosa di me.

“Ti ha baciata, wow!”, riuscì a dirmi distogliendo lo sguardo e stringendo sempre di più il suo crocifisso.

“E hai... tu hai... Insomma avete…”, lei prosegui con un filo di voce, molto imbarazzata, volendo saperne di più.

“Non è il mio tipo”, la interruppi cercando di tranquillizzarla.

Mi avvicinai ancora di più a lei, le sforai le gambe con le mie.

La tensione nella stanza era aumentata tantissimo, io sentivo il mio cuore battere come un tamburo impazzito. Allungai la mano e con il dorso accarezzai il suo decolté, una scossa mi pervase tutto il corpo, presi tra le dita la sua catenina fingendo di osservarla bene.

“Tu... giochi molto con la tua collana.” Le domandai retoricamente, la mia voce uscì quasi in un sussurro.

“Abitudine nervosa”, replicò lei quasi scusandosi del suo vizio.

“Ti rendo nervosa?”, le chiesi istintivamente. Lei si girò verso di me e mi guardo dritta negli occhi, eravamo vicinissime, avevo una voglia matta di baciarla, non ce la facevo più a resistere il mio cuore stava per uscire dal petto, così lentamente colmai la distanza che c’era tra noi ma lei si scostò subito.

“No ... ti prego”, mi supplicò.

Il suo rifiuto mi spiazzò, sapevo che lo voleva anche lei, persi il controllo del mio cuore che era praticamente in frantumi, mi alzai e feci per uscire dalla stanza, mi voltai un’ultima volta per a guardarla, mi stavo facendo solo del male.

 

[Lexa]

La giornata era stata veramente pesante, i pensieri mi stavano affollando la mente e non riuscivo a rilassarmi, la situazione mi stava sfuggendo di mano, non potevo perdere il controllo, ripensai a quegli occhi stupendi, quel oceano che mi fissava come a voler una risposta silente.

Ero rientrata nella mia camera mi ero quasi buttata sul divano.

Senti un rumore provenire dalla porta.

Mi voltai e vidi Clarke entrare nella mia camera, sbadatamente avevo lasciato socchiusa la porta, era bellissima, anche se era in pigiama, i suoi occhi cercavano quasi il permesso di entrare, permesso che io non potevo assolutamente dare, anche se lo volevo con tutta me stessa. Scossi la testa come a voler mandare via questi pensieri fuori luogo, e con la voce più convincente che avevo provai ad alzare il muro e fermare tutto sul nascere.

“Non puoi stare qui”, era molto debole come tentativo, me ne rendevo conto, infatti non funzionò.

“Beh, ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare…”, replicò guardandomi fissa negli occhi, come potevo dire di no a quegli occhi.

“Ho dovuto ascoltare Octavia e Raven discutere per tutta la notte su cosa è appropriato fare al primo appuntamento …. Dai! Non vuoi sapere cos'è appropriato fare al primo appuntamento?”, quasi era una supplica la sua, decisi di cedere che male avrebbe fatto ascoltarla.

“Va bene. Cos'è appropriato?”, mi arresi, afferrai il mio crocifisso in modo nervoso, facevo sempre così quando non mi sentivo a mio agio. Avevo distolto lo sguardo da Clarke, ma sentivo il suo che si stava insinuando dentro di me. Il mio cuore stava cominciando ad accelerare.

“Beh, da quello che dicono loro, tutto dipende da quanto è sexy il ragazzo. O... nel caso di Octavia, la ragazza.”

“Octavia è gay?”, le chiesi con un velo di sorpresa.

“Non ho detto che è gay, ma... mi ha baciata!”, cosa mi aveva detto, feci rewind mentalmente, ‘ _Octavia l’aveva baciata_ ’, il mio cuore quasi si fermò all’istante a quella rivelazione, ero terribilmente gelosa, istintivamente mi girai e la inchiodai con lo sguardo ero decisamente agitata, cercai di non farle vedere che la gelosia mi stava quasi uccidendo.

“Ti ha baciata, wow!”, affermai, distolsi lo sguardo dal suo non riuscivo più a fingere che non mi avesse dato fastidio, le mie dita si aggrapparono disperate alla mia catenina la stavo massacrando, la cosa mi sfuggi di mano perché volevo sapere di più, ero quasi avida di dettagli.

“E hai... tu hai... Insomma avete…”, abbozzai imbarazzata una specie di domanda, ero veramente in difficoltà, fortuna che venni interrotta da Clarke.

“Non è il mio tipo”, ammise, quasi sospirai dal sollievo.

La ragazza si avvicinò di più a me, come fosse possibile eravamo praticamente incollate, le sue gambe sfiorarono le mie, senti un brivido in tutto il corpo a quel contatto.

La tensione si tagliava con il coltello, non riuscivo a controllare il mio cuore le mie sensazioni, stavo per esplodere, ma non potevo farlo succedere, io ero la sua insegnante non potevo lasciarmi andare, anche se in quel momento stavo vacillando.

Mentre ero persa nei miei pensieri, Clarke allungo la sua mano,  e con il dorso mi accarezzo il decolté prendendo poi la mia catenina tra le dita. Avevo il cuore in gola, il suo contatto mi fece perdere un battito, era troppo vicina, sentivo il suo respiro sul mio viso. Osservò bene il mio crocifisso e dopo qualche secondo, che a me parsero anni, spezzò quel silenzio imbarazzante.

“Tu... giochi molto con la tua collana?!”, mi domandò, la sua voce era quasi un sussurro.

“Abitudine nervosa”, replicai di getto senza neanche pensarci, sembrava quasi una giustificazione la mia.

“Ti rendo nervosa?” mi chiese. Questa domanda me l’ero cercata, mi girai quasi di scatto verso di lei e mi ritrovai il viso di Clarke a pochi centimetri dal mio, i miei occhi scivolarono un’istante sulle sue labbra, come l’idea di baciarla attraverso la mia mente, ma non potevo, dovevo tirare su una barriera e allontanarla il prima possibile. Ma quegli occhi, quelle labbra, erano veramente delle tentazioni, era difficile resistere. Clarke si avvicinò a me cercando di baciarmi ma non so con quale forza mi voltai. Evitando così il suo bacio.

“No ... ti prego”, riuscì a dirle solo quelle poche parole in tono di supplica. Con lo sguardo triste e decisamente angosciato Clarke si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, io avevo lo sguardo rivolto verso la mia scrivania di fronte a me, non riuscivo a guardarla, senti la sua presenza ancora un attimo e poi senti la porta chiudersi. In quel momento il mio cuore smise di battere e senti un sonoro crack, avevo il cuore in pezzi.

 


	9. Capitolo 9

\- Capitolo 9 -

 

[Lexa]

Avevo deciso di farmi un bagno, agitata com’ero forse era più funzionale una doccia fredda ma conoscendomi non avrei retto.

Riempii la vasca con l’acqua calda e nell’attesa mi spogliai. Appena il livello dell’acqua fu soddisfacente entrai e trovai subito conforto in quell’abbraccio.

Stavo cercando di non pensare a niente ma non era così facile, il volto di Clarke era come impresso nella mia mente, per non parlare di quel cielo terso che erano i suoi occhi e quelle soffici, ed immaginavo succose, labbra.

Mi ridestò da questi pensieri proibiti il suono del mio telefono, fortuna avevo messo la segreteria, perché in quel momento non avevo nessuna voglia di parlare con nessuno.

“ _Ciao, sono Lexa. Lasciate un messaggio_ ”.

“ _Ehi piccola, sono io. Sei lì? Rispondi. Uhm...no?_ ”, al suono della voce di Gustus, mi venne un improvviso mal di stomaco, scivolai sotto l’acqua per qualche istante per estraniarmi dalla realtà.

Tornata in superfice realizzai che stavo con lui per abitudine perché era giusto così, non l’amavo, e non l’avevo mai amato, ‘ _Cosa mi sta succedendo?_ ’ continuavo a ripetermi.

Finito il bagno mi misi il pigiama e mi rifugiai sotto le coperte, sperando che un buon sonno sistemasse tutte le mie paure.

 

///

 

Il giorno dopo ero ancora tormentata dai miei pensieri, non mi davano proprio tregua, presi il mio rosario e, con i sensi di colpa che mi affliggevano, mi diressi verso la chiesa, convinta che pregando avrei trovato un po’ di pace.

Fortuna che a quell’ora della mattina non c’era nessuno, mi sedetti su una panca e cominciai nervosamente a stringere il rosario, tuttavia la mia mente vagava, e non riuscivo più a distinguere tra realtà e fantasia. Senti un rumore proveniente dal portone della canonica, non mi voltai completamente, ma con la coda dell’occhio vidi una chioma bionda che si stava avvicinando. Clarke si sedette vicino a me, sentivo il suo sguardo provocante bruciarmi addosso, il mio cuore cominciò a non capirci più niente, la guardai per un breve momento ma non riuscì a sostenere più quegli occhi, così mi girai guardando il vuoto, tentavo con tutta me stesse di reprimere quello che stavo provando. Cominciava a mancarmi il fiato, respiravo a fatica. Clarke fece scivolare la sua mano sulla mia gonna fino ad arrivare al mio ginocchio, sollevò quel tanto che bastava per insinuarcisi sotto, e con estrema audacia esplorava la mia coscia sempre più su fino ad arrivare al mio centro, ormai ero in apnea, mi morsi il labbro, stavo cedendo al desiderio, lei mi continua a toccare con estrema delicatezza, ma anche con estrema determinazione, sentendo tutto il mio calore, non mi dava tregua, stavo perdendo il controllo, mi voltai verso di lei, la guardai negli occhi e vidi il desiderio nei suoi pozzi azzurri, guardai poi le sue labbra ad un centimetro dalle mie, non ce la facevo più… Senti il suono delle campane che mi riportò alla realtà, sbattei le palpebre più volte e mi accorsi che avevo sognato tutto, la mia mente mi stava giocando brutti scherzi, la mia fantasia era stata così intensa che sembrava vera, avevo decisamente bisogno di una doccia fredda, ma soprattutto avevo bisogno di una vacanza lontano da lei, non riuscivo a creare il muro con il quale avrei salvato me e il mio povero cuore ormai compromesso, ‘ _Sono la sua insegnante, non è possibile tutto questo…._ ’, mi rimproverai mentalmente.

 

[Clarke]

Stavano arrivando le vacanze primaverili, anche se per me cambiava ben poco, mia madre, la senatrice Abby Griffin, non aveva tempo per la sua figlia scapestrata, quindi mio malgrado sarei rimasta inchiodata nel campus per tutto il tempo.

Era domenica ed eravamo tutte a messa, ad ascoltare il sermone di Padre Titus, il mio sguardo però era sempre sulla mia insegnate, lo so non dovevo neanche guardarla ma era più forte di me, ne avevo bisogno come l’aria. Ciò nonostante fui distratta dalle parole del padre che mi costrinsero a distogliere lo sguardo da Lexa.

“Non ho sempre voluto fare il prete. Oh, no! No, no! In realtà volevo entrare nel circo. Questo è quello che volevo.

Sapete, con elefanti, zebre e quegli artisti di strada. Tutti quegli artisti diversi. Ma una domenica ero in chiesa, come voi adesso, e ho sentito il nostro prete che diceva: ' _Sapete, alcuni di questi artisti sono zingari. E gli zingari sono i figli del diavolo. E se siete sul cammino verso Dio, suggerirei di non frequentare posti del genere._ ' Beh... mio padre non mi ha più portato al circo. E sapete... io non lo trovavo affatto giusto. Se siamo sul cammino verso Dio, è una cosa. Ma esiste un solo percorso verso Dio? Dio non è... in ogni luogo... e in ogni cosa?”.

Non so come, non ero neanche cattolica, ma le parole di Padre Titus mi aprirono gli occhi, non era sbagliato provare dei sentimenti, non era sbagliato amare.

 

///

 

Uscita dalla chiesa c’era un gran trambusto, c’erano tutti i genitori che amorevolmente venivano a prendere le ragazze per le vacanze, era una visione triste dal mio punto di vista mia madre non si è mai interessata a me e alle mie esigenze, sono sempre stata una delusione per lei, come dall’altra parte lei lo è stata per me. La mia riflessione finì all’instante quando incrocia brevemente lo sguardo di Lexa che stava parlando con la madre Superiora. Non riuscivo a sentire cosa si stessero dicendo, ma la mia insegnante sembrava piuttosto turbata, e la cosa di riflesso innervosiva anche me. Il suoi occhi verde speranza ricaddero sui i miei una seconda volta, cercai di tranquillizzarla con l’unica cosa che potevo fare in quel momento, le sorrisi, ma non sembrò funzionare un granché. Mi girai un attimo ed era sparita, così decisi di rifugiarmi in camera mia.

 

[Lexa]

Finita la messa, Nia, mi aveva fermato perché voleva parlarmi urgentemente, io volevo solo andarmene avevo bisogno di una pausa e non sapevo se avrei retto ancora per molto. Inutile dire che lei mi disse che dovevo rimanere nell’istituto per le vacanze, perché rimanevano delle ragazze da sorvegliare.

“E' solo che non credo che sia una buona idea”, obbiettai quasi frustrata dalla situazione.

“Lei vive nel tuo dormitorio, quindi è una tua responsabilità”, mi rispose con il suo solito tono perentorio.

“Ma che mi dici di me? Ho davvero bisogno di allontanarmi per qualche giorno”, provai in tutti i modi a svincolarmi da questa incombenza ma la clemenza e la comprensione non facevano di certo parte di mia zia.

“Sai quant'è delicata la situazione!”, sbottò alla fine.

“Padre Harris vorrebbe vederla”, si intromise sorella Indra rivolgendosi alla madre Superiora.

Non sapevo proprio cosa fare, ero rimasta incatenata al dovere, dovevo rimanere con lei, praticamente da sola per tutte le vacanze di primavera, la paura si impossessò di me, mille domande fecero quasi esplodere il mio cervello, ‘ _Sarei riuscita a gestire la situazione?_ ’, ‘ _Avrei messo da parte i miei sentimenti e fatto la cosa giusta?_ ’, queste domande non avevano risposta.

Scappai il più veloce possibile e mi rifugiai nella mia classe per avere un po’ di pace.

 

[Clarke]

Stavo guardando le ragazze che lasciavano la scuola seduta sulla parapetto dalla finestra della mia camera, ero così intenta nell’osservare tutto il via vai di gente che non mi accorsi di Octavia, arrivò di corsa e finì di preparare le valige per la vacanza.

Il silenzio era quasi fastidioso tra noi due dopo quello che era successo, ma a me andava bene così non sarebbe certo diventata la mia migliore amica quindi tanto valeva lasciare le cose come stavano.

Alle fine fu lei a dire qualcosa.

“E' uno schifo che tu debba restare qui per le vacanze di primavera”, sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuta, io non le risposi mi limitai a sorriderle e a sospirare. Dopo qualche minuto se ne andò in silenzio.

Apparentemente se ne erano andati tutti, o almeno così credevo. La finestra della mia camera dava sul tetto delle camere del primo piano, così scavalcai e andai a sedermi sulle tegole, per fumarmi in santa pace una sigaretta, non so perché ma mi dava una pace smisurata, anche se non riusciva a bloccarmi i pensieri.

Infatti avevo saputo, tramite sorella Indra, che a parte lei e me c’erano rimaste poche altre studentesse, ma tutte nel dormitorio 2, e che nella mia palazzina eravamo rimaste solo io e te, Lexa. Il solo pensiero mi fece venire un brivido giù per la schiena. Decisi di rientrare e suonare un po’ con la mia chitarra, magari sarei riuscita a finire la canzone che stavo scrivendo, mi sentivo decisamente ispirata.

 

[Lexa]

Il tempo passava, cercavo di non pensare al fatto che io e Clarke eravamo da sole in tutto il dormitorio, mi distraevo correggendo la miriadi di compiti che avevo, anche se non era sufficiente, mi sentivo terribilmente sola e cominciava a pesarmi la cosa. Mi ero ripromessa di evitare le iterazioni con Clarke con tutta me stessa, quindi non l’avrei cercata, non l’avrei controllata o spiata come voleva Nia, ne tanto meno avrei tentato di incontrarla.

Inutile dire che i miei buoni propositi erano difficili da mantenere, mi mancava da morire, mi mancavano i suoi occhi, come avrei fatto a resistere un altro paio di giorni, proprio non lo sapevo.

 


	10. Capitolo 10

\- Capitolo 10 -

 

[Lexa]

Pensavo e pensavo e continuavo a pensare, la mia testa stava quasi per esplodere, non potendone proprio più decisi di andare verso la cappella a parlare o meglio a sfogarmi con Padre Titus, la mia ultima speranza. Lui, in tutti questi anni, era stata come una figura paterna nei miei confronti, visto la completa assenza di rapporti con i miei, e probabilmente era la persona che mi conosceva meglio di tutti.

“Amo insegnare. E amo la sensazione di avere uno scopo qui con le ragazze…”, cominciai a parlare liberamente.

“Ma tutto il resto nella mia vita è solo...”, mi bloccai.

“Che cosa?”, mi chiese vista la mia difficoltà a proseguire.

“Non lo so. Credo che a questo punto avrei dovuto capirlo da un pezzo.”

“Beh, forse la cosa migliore da fare è non cercare affatto di capire”,  asserì perplesso e poi prese il suo taccuino e vi scrisse qualcosa.

“Cosa fai?”, gli chiesi incuriosita.

“Prendo un appunto per un sermone….”, ribatté sorridendomi gentilmente.

“Tu sei sempre stata la mia favorita Lexa, lo sai?”.

“Lo hai detto a tutte noi”, replicai scuotendo la testa.

“Non è vero. No, sei tu... forse perché tu ti sei sempre tenuta alla larga dagli altri. In particolare quella volta in cui tu e Costia siete scappate con tutto quel vino della canonica”, e rise.

“Sapevi che eravamo state noi?”, gli domandai sorpresa.

“Il mio problema è che so tutto”. Mi rispose mettendo la sua enorme mano sulle mie stringendole teneramente.

 

[Clarke]

Avevo deciso di prendere un po’ d’aria fuori era una bella giornata, così quasi di corsa mi misi dei jeans tirandoli su con dei risvolti ed una canottiera bianca, poi presi una coperta, la mia chitarra e il mio quaderno e naturalmente non potevo dimenticare le mie sigarette; mi diressi fuori nel giardino dell’istituto trovai un spiazzo che faceva al caso mio e stesi la coperta.

Appoggiai con cura la mia chitarra, mi levai le infradito e mi accesi una sigaretta, mi sdraiai sulla coperta, stavo ammirando il cielo, i riflessi del sole tra gli alberi che si chiudevano sopra di me, stavo pensando come al solito a tutto e a niente. Infatti non mi accorsi dell’arrivo di Lexa alle mie spalle.

“Ciao”, mi salutò.

“Ehi”, contraccambiai il saluto. Si abbasso e raccolse il pacchetto di sigarette che avevo lasciato sulla coperta.

“Oh, dai, non portarmele via…”, la supplicai letteralmente.

“Dove le continui a trovare?”, mi chiese quasi arresa, sedendosi di fianco a me.

“Sorella Indra...? Vale la pena provare!”, esclamai incitandola.

“Di solito non fumo”, si giustificò.

“Nemmeno io”.

“Clarke, quando ti ho conosciuta stavi fumando”.

“Quello è stato il giorno in cui ho iniziato”, cercai di salvarmi con una scusa patetica.

Si accese la sigaretta anche lei ma non fece in tempo a fare due tiri che la spense subito, vedendo due ragazze in lontananza, ‘ _Deve dare il buon esempio non può di certo lasciarsi andare… qui_ ’ pensai. La guardai incuriosita e mi venne un’idea volevo godere di più della sua compagnia ma non dentro le mura del collegio, volevo conoscere Lexa come donna non come insegnante, decisi di rischiare.

“Ti va di andare fuori da qui?”, le proposi non staccandole gli occhi di dosso.

“Non posso portare i miei studenti fuori dal campus”, replicò sorridendo imbarazzata.

“Chi verrà a saperlo?”, feci dondolare la mia gamba contro la sua per invogliarla a trasgredire.

“Sorella Indra??” mi disse sorridendo di nuovo, aveva il più bel sorriso del mondo per me, solo che riuscivo a vederlo così raramente.

Alla fine si arrese al mio invitò.

Ancora non ci credevo, ma ero riuscita a convincerla, così mi ritrovai seduta nel posto del passeggiero sulla sua Audi decapottabile blu e ce ne stavamo andando via, lontano dalla scuola, destinazione ignota, ero comunque felice di stare insieme a lei. Durante il viaggio mettevo il braccio fuori dal finestrino e giocavo con l’aria, ridevo, e di tanto in tanto la guardavo intenta a guidare, più volte ricambio il mio sguardo sempre facendo attenzione alla strada, era così bella.

Dopo circa 40 minuti arrivammo ad una casa sul mare. Il panorama era favoloso da togliere letteralmente il fiato.

 

[Lexa]

Ero in macchina con Clarke, ancora non sapevo per quale motivo avevo acconsentito a questa pazzia, ma finalmente stavo respirando, mi sentivo quasi libera da tutto quello che dovevo essere, e la ragione per cui mi sentivo così era seduta affianco a me che sorrideva e faceva strani movimenti con il braccio fuori dal finestrino, la guardavo di tanto in tanto e mi riempiva il cuore di gioia, riuscivo quasi a mettere da parte tutta la tristezza che avevo dentro di me. Clarke era come una via di fuga per me, ciò nonostante non riuscivo completamente a lasciarmi andare ero pur sempre la sua insegnante e avevo dei doveri e regole da rispettare, ‘ _Ecco al solito, il mio lato ragionevole salta fuori abbattendo quello libertino, penso troppo_ ’, decisi di non ascoltare i miei pensieri e di godermi la giornata.

Decisi di portarla nella casa sulla spiaggia, avevo preso anche la macchina fotografica così potevo farle delle foto.

Quando arrivammo la sua faccia si illuminò vedendo il mare, era una visione per me, sembrava così innocente, vedendo la sua reazione mi si dipinse sul volto un timido sorriso.

 

[Clarke]

Ero ancora folgorata dal panorama e non mi accorsi che Lexa, aveva preso con se la borsa della macchina fotografica e le chiavi della casa sulla spiaggia.

La seguì all’ingresso della casa e spezzai il silenzio che fino a quel momento era fatto solo di sguardi e sorrisi.

“Questa è casa tua?”, le chiesi.

“I miei genitori me l'hanno regalata quando mi sono laureata”.

“E' stato carino da parte loro”.

“E’ stata una compensazione per i loro sensi di colpa”, mi confessò con un velo di tristezza.

Entrammo in casa e ci sedemmo in veranda. Io continuavo a guardare l’oceano e la spiaggia, ma sentivo gli occhi di Lexa su di me. Mi voltai e i nostri sguardi si incrociarono per un istante, poi però lei lo distolse quasi subito.

“Dovresti vivere sempre qui”, il mio fu quasi un consiglio spontaneo.

“E' troppo lontano dalla scuola”, si giustificò.

“Potresti cambiare lavoro!”, esclamai di getto guardandola negli occhi, un timido sorriso comparve sul suo viso, ‘ _Dio, perché non sorridi di più Lexa_ ’ pensai tra me e me.

Poco dopo decidemmo di fare un giro in spiaggia, mi fece delle foto, poi ci sedemmo in riva al mare. Ci stavamo sorridendo tra una foto e l’altra. Sembrava quasi a suo agio con me si stava lasciando andare, volevo conoscere la vera Lexa, così seguì il mio istinto e azzardai.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”, le chiesi ad un certo punto.

“Certo”, rispose un po’ intimorita.

Il mio sguardo diventò serio, presi coraggio e feci la mia domanda.

“La ragazza nelle foto... eri innamorata di lei?”.

Lei non mi rispose subito, respirò a fatica poi mi guardo negli occhi e alla fine mi rispose sinceramente.

“Sì.”

“Indossi ancora la sua croce”, affermai dandola la conferma che avevo già capito tutto da tempo.

“Come hai fatto a...”, le sue parole le morirono in bocca, e un velo di malinconia comparve sul suo viso.

“Lei la indossava in tutte le foto”, affermai.

Il suo volto diventò improvvisamente cupo, avevo passato il segno, probabilmente ero stata troppo diretta come ero solita fare, ‘ _Sei un idiota Clarke_ ’ continuai a ripetermi.

“Cosa c'è?”, mi preoccupai istantaneamente di quel cambio di umore.

“E' solo che...”, provo a parlare ma si alzò e se ne andò via da me.

“Lexa...?! Lexa?”, la chiamai ripetutamente per fermarla, ma riflettendoci forse aveva bisogno di un momento da sola. Così la lasciai andare.

 

[Lexa]

Avevo bisogno stare da sola, così mi alzai e quasi scappai da lei.

Camminavo mettendo i piedi nell’acqua, e ripensavo alla conversazione appena avuta con Clarke, ‘ _Ero veramente un libro aperto per lei?_ ’, ‘ _Come era riuscita ad entrarmi dentro in quel modo? Avevo sempre chiuso tutti fuori, non avevo mai parlato dei miei sentimenti con nessuno._ ’ Continuavo a pensare e ripensare, ‘ _Come poteva una ragazza come lei, dura e spavalda solo in apparenza, che mi conosceva da così poco tempo aver capito tutto di me?_ ’, non me lo sapevo proprio spiegare.

Mi fermai e mi voltai verso l’oceano, presi tra le dita il crocifisso di Costia stringendolo, sospirai pesantemente, rimasi lì quasi immobile per diverso tempo, ‘ _Cosa avrei dovuto fare?_ ’ non ne avevo proprio idea.

 


	11. Capitolo 11

\- Capitolo 11 -

 

[Clarke]

Dopo un po’ di tempo ero rientrata nella casa di Lexa, speravo che dopo la sua ‘fuga’ fosse tornata anche lei.

“Lexa?”, la chiamai.

Nessuno mi rispose, non era in casa.

Appoggiai la borsa con la macchina fotografica vicino al divano e mi diressi verso il salotto. Mi guardai un po’ in giro. Svoltai l’angolo della stanza e notai delle foto appese alla parete, che ritraevano Lexa e Costia insieme, sembrava quasi un racconto della loro storia, la mia attenzione fu catalizzata dalla cornice sopra un mobile riposta proprio al centro, era una bellissima foto in cui c’erano loro due abbracciate in riva al mare. La sollevai per guardarla più da vicino, e cadde un foglio bianco sul mobile, era ben risposto sul retro della cornice. Lo presi in mano e con molta titubanza lo aprì. Era una lettera. Sapevo benissimo che non avrei dovuto nemmeno aprirla tanto meno leggerla, ‘ _In fondo non sono affari miei_ ’ pensai, ‘ _Con cavolo!! Io tengo a Lexa_ ’ mi ripetei; volevo capire cosa le stava succedendo e aiutarla ad aprirsi con me, così anche se moralmente sbagliato cominciai a scorrere le poche righe che erano scritte su quel foglio bianco.

 

“ _L-_

_So che non capirai perché l'ho fatto, ma spero che_

_un giorno saprai perdonarmi e che presto mi dimenticherai._

_Ho provato a cercare la felicità, ma a quanto pare_

_l'oscurità mi ha trovata ed io non riesco a respirare._

_Sei sempre stata tu quella forte. Mi dispiace._

_-C_ ”

 

Ero letteralmente scioccata da quello che avevo appena scoperto, Costia si era suicidata stando a queste righe, e il motivo poteva sicuramente centrare con il loro amore, ‘ _Lexa si sente in colpa!_ ’ pensai. Stavo rileggendo per una seconda volta quelle poche parole, talmente assorta, che non mi accorsi che Lexa era rientrata e mi stava fissando, il suo volto era infuriato e aveva un espressione quasi ferita, si avvicinò di qualche passo e mi strappo il foglio dalle mani, voltandosi immediatamente per andare via. Non sapevo cosa fare, ma dovevo fermarla.

“Mi dispiace, stavo solo... Aspetta, voglio parlare con te.” Dissi quasi disperata.

Si girò di nuovo verso di me venendomi incontro.

“Non avevi il diritto di leggere questa lettera!!”, mi urlò rabbiosamente.

“Mi spiace averla letta, ma tu non puoi scappare da questa cosa”, provai a farla ragionare.

“Queste sono stronzate!” sbottò, chiaramente non voleva parlarne, almeno non con me.

“Ma...”, riprovai.

“No, ascolta, non voglio parlarne”, ora la sua voce tremava.

“Non devi parlarne”, cercai di rassicurarla, feci dei passi verso di lei e l’abbracciai stretta.

“Non voglio... no! Clarke… Lasciami andare!”, cercò di divincolarsi da me, ma io stringevo più forte.

“Non devi parlarne” le sussurrai.

“Clarke…”.

“Non ti lascio andare”.

“Clarke…”.

“Non ti lascio andare… Non ti lascio andare”, sussurrai nel suo orecchio, alla fine mi abbracciò stretta anche lei e cominciò a piangere sulla mia spalla, la lettera le cadde dalle mani e mi strinse sempre più forte, la lasciai sfogare fino a che sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi, mi sembrò un’eternità in realtà erano passati solo pochi minuti.

 

[Lexa]

Non volevo ancora crederci, ero abbracciata a Clarke e stavo piangendo disperata, addirittura con i singhiozzi, la stringevo forte sperando che tutto il dolore, che avevo ancora dentro, se ne andasse, per tutto questo tempo non ero riuscita a sfogarmi e ad aprirmi con nessuno, e ora ero completamente vulnerabile e mi stavo facendo cullare tra le sue braccia.

Mi calmai, e sentivo il mio corpo rilassarsi contro il suo, poi la stanchezza si fece sentire, l’emozione era stata così intensa da rendermi completamente spossata, vidi Clarke staccarsi dall’abbraccio e guardarmi negli occhi, mi trascinò sul letto e continuò a tenermi stretta, in pochi minuti mi addormentai.

Dopo neanche un paio d’ore mi svegliai, accanto a me vidi Clarke, che ancora mi abbracciava con fare protettivo, era così dolce, sembrava un angelo. Cercai di divincolarmi dal sul braccio, per alzarmi senza svegliarla. Uscì sulla spiaggia e mi avvicinai alla riva dell’oceano, mi voltai indietro guardando la casa, e notai che Clarke era sulla veranda che mi stava fissando, in quel momento un solo pensiero attraversò la mia mente ‘ _Mi stavo innamorando di lei_ ’.

 

[Clarke]

Era ora di rientrare nell’istituto, il viaggio in macchina era stato terribilmente silenzioso, io la guardavo di continuo, ma lei non ricambiò neanche una volta il mio sguardo.

Volevo essere di aiuto ma non sapevo cosa fare, mi si spezzava il cuore vederla così, affranta, persa e inconsolabile.

Arrivammo al campus, lei parcheggio ma non scese subito dalla macchina, mi girai verso di lei e la guardai, lei incrociò il mio sguardo per un secondo poi lo abbassò, aveva ancora le mani sul volante, le volevo dire tante cose del tipo: ‘ _Mi dispiace che stai vivendo tutto questo. Vorrei che ci fosse qualcosa che potessi fare per te_ ’. Ma tutte queste parole rimasero solo nei miei pensieri. Allungai la mano e accarezzai dolcemente la sua che era ancora sul volante, lei si scostò immediatamente, il suo gesto mi ferì molto, sospirai pesantemente. Lexa stava guardando fissa avanti a se con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, i miei occhi la scrutarono per un’ultima volta, poi decisi che non riuscivo più a sostenere questa situazione e uscì dalla sua macchina.

 

[Lexa]

Avevo bisogno di un bagno e di schiarirmi le idee, avevo con me la foto di Costia, in questi anni l’avevo guardata circa un migliaio di volte, sapevo benissimo ogni piccolo particolare a memoria, del suo viso, del suo sguardo, del suo corpo, per tutto questo tempo mi ero sentita in colpa, ma ora sentivo dentro di me qualcosa di diverso, era ora di lasciarmi il passato alle spalle, ‘ _E’ ora di dirti addio Costia_ ’ pensai. Lasciai la foto cadere nell’acqua della vasca e pian piano la vidi affondare.

Finora stavo cercando di sopravvivere, ma la vita dovrebbe essere qualcosa di più di semplice sopravvivenza, ciò nonostante dovevo reprimere i miei sentimenti, non potevo innamorarmi di Clarke, era una mia studente, era sbagliato, anche se in cuor mio sapevo già che ormai era troppo tardi.

Andai a letto sperando di dormire, inutile dire che non ci riuscì.

Senti dei passi avvicinarsi alla mia porta mi sollevai dal letto in attesa, sapevo benissimo chi c’era al di là della porta, anche perché in questo dormitorio eravamo rimaste solo io e lei.

Dopo qualche istante senti dei passi andar via, un misto di sollievo e delusione comparve sul viso. Come avrei fatto a resisterle quando il mio cuore era completamente perso per lei?

 

[Clarke]

Le vacanze di primavera erano finite e tutte le mie compagne erano ritornate all’istituto.

Eravamo in sala mensa per il pranzo e non avevo per niente fame, stavo giocando svogliatamente con la forchetta, e pensavo, pensavo a tutto quello che era successo in quei giorni, soprattutto alla scorsa notte, quando non ho avuto il coraggio di bussare alla sua porta per dirle quello che provavo per lei. Ci pensò Octavia a risvegliarmi dai miei pensieri con la sua solita ‘delicatezza’.

“C'è qualcosa nel tuo sguardo... Sei stata a letto con lei, non è vero?”, disse quasi con disprezzo.

“A letto con chi?”, chiese curiosa Raven.

“Non sono stata a letto con nessuno e non c'è niente nel mio sguardo”, replicai seccata.

“E' più come un bagliore”, continuò Octavia per rendermi la vita impossibile.

“Piantala!”, esclamai irritandomi.

“Dovresti nasconderlo meglio di così”, mi provocò.

“Nascondere cosa?”, chiese di nuovo Raven, non capendoci più nulla.

“Vuoi chiudere il becco, O?!?!”, le intimai sperando di non sentirla più con le sue insinuazioni.

Nel tavolone centrale vidi la madre Superiora alzarsi in piedi e cominciare a parlare.

“ _Posso avere la vostra attenzione, per favore? Come tutte voi avrete sentito, tra due venerdì si terrà il solito ballo di fine anno con i ragazzi della ‘St. Paul’. Ah, ah, ah, ah... mi aspetto che tutte voi vi comportiate nel migliore dei modi.”_

“Mio fratello Bellamy e il suo gruppo suoneranno al ballo”, affermò la mora.

“Magari potresti suonare con loro, Clarke”, continuò.

“Forse...”, mi limitai a risponderle senza entusiasmo.

“Sai, non ti abbiamo mai sentito suonare quella chitarra, inizio a chiedermi se non sia solo un modo per far scena”.

“Ci vediamo dopo, ragazze”, mi alzai e me ne andai, incenerendo con lo sguardo Octavia, non la sopportavo proprio più.

“Octavia…”, disse Raven disapprovando il suo modo di comportarsi.

“Che c'è?”, le chiese retoricamente.

 


	12. Capitolo 12

\- Capitolo 12 -

 

[Lexa]

La sera eravamo tutte radunate nella stanza cinema per guardare un film, eravamo sedute tutte per terra, e Clarke si era seduta affianco a me, leggermente più indietro, percepivo il suo sguardo, stavo cercando di reprimere quello che provavo per lei ma non era così facile standole sempre accanto, il sottofondo musicale non mi aiutava per niente, infatti la canzone la conoscevo benissimo ‘Qualcosa mi porta sempre da te’ (Gravity) la sapevo quasi a memoria mi ritrovai perfino a cantarla mentalmente.

 

_  
_

♫ Something always brings me back to you. ♫         ♫ Qualcosa mi riporta sempre a te. ♫

♫ It never takes too long. ♫                                     ♫ Non ci vuole mai troppo tempo. ♫

♫ No matter what I say or do, ♫                               ♫ Non importa ciò che dico o faccio, ♫   

♫ I still feel you here 'till the moment ♫                   ♫ continuo a sentirti qui fino al momento ♫

♫ I'm gone. ♫                                                           ♫ in cui me ne vado. ♫                 

♫ You hold me without touch. ♫                                ♫ Mi stringi senza toccarmi. ♫

♫ You keep me without chains. ♫                              ♫ Mi trattieni senza catene. ♫

♫ I never wanted anything so much ♫                      ♫ Non ho mai voluto qualcosa così tanto ♫

♫ than to drown in your love ♫                                 ♫ Quanto annegare nel tuo amore ♫

♫ and not feel your reign. ♫                                      ♫ e non sentire più la tua pioggia. ♫

♫ Set me free, ♫                                                         ♫ Liberami, ♫

♫ leave me be. ♫                                                        ♫ Lasciami libera ♫

♫ I don't want to fall another ♫                                ♫ Non voglio cadere un'altra volta ♫

♫ moment into your gravity. ♫                                 ♫ nella tua gravità. ♫

♫ Here I am and... ♫                                                   ♫ Io sono qui e … ♫

♫ ... I stand so tall, ♫                                                  ♫ E mi ergo a testa alta,  ♫

♫ just the way ♫                                                         ♫ proprio come ♫

♫ I'm supposed to be. ♫                                             ♫ dovrei essere ♫

♫ But you're on to me and all over me.... ♫             ♫ Ma tu sei sopra di me, e tutto attorno a me. ♫

 

Mentre stavo tentando in tutti i modi di guardare il film, anche se distrattamente, sentì la mano di Clarke accarezzare dolcemente la mia, il contatto mi fece accelererare i battiti del mio cuore, ma non potevo, non potevo, lasciarmi andare, scostai immediatamente la mano, sentendo un sospiro frustrato alla mie spalle. ‘ _Non posso cedere ai miei sentimenti, semplicemente non posso_ ’.

Ero ancora persa nei miei pensieri quando mi vibrò la tasca dei pantaloni, era una messaggio di Gustus che voleva vedermi. Sospirai. Non potevo andare avanti così dovevo rompere con lui, non l’amavo, lo stavo prendendo in giro e lui non se lo meritava.

Gli risposi che mi sarei fatta trovare fuori dall’auditorium dell’istituto e che dovevamo parlare.

 

///

 

Eravamo seduti nella sua macchina, non sapevo da dove cominciare, era veramente difficile non volevo farlo soffrire.

“Gustus, io...”, provai a cominciare ma venni interrotta da lui.

“Questa è la parte in cui ti sento dire... che non sei ancora sicura? Che hai solo bisogno di più tempo?”

Presi qualche secondo per articolare la risposta ma non mi sarebbero bastati degli anni.

“Ci troviamo in questa specie di...situazione intermedia in cui, sai... c'è l'amore ma... ah... non so, Gustus. Non lo so", dissi sconnessamente abbozzando le parole.

“L'unica cosa che sai è che non lo sai. E bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...”, mi disse piccato.

“G...Gustus... io...”

“Sai cosa voglio, Lexa?”

“Cosa?”

“Voglio stare con qualcuno... che sa di voler stare con me.”

“Voglio lo stesso per te.” Gli risposi di getto, senza pensare.

“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia appena detto questo”, mi disse con estrema delusione nella sua voce.

“E non so nemmeno cosa dovrei fare con te. Puoi scendere?” mi chiese amareggiato.

“Mi spiace Gustus”, mi limitai a dire.

“Sì... Lexa. Puoi scendere?”.

Scesi dalla macchina e lo guardai andarsene non ero stata neanche in grado di lasciarlo spiegando le mie ragioni, aveva praticamente fatto tutto lui, in cuor mio speravo che col tempo mi perdonasse e che saremmo tornati amici, anche se al momento ne dubitavo fortemente.

 

///

 

Erano passati diversi giorni ma continuavo ad essere dilaniata, non riuscivo a riprendermi, pensavo che l’aver rotto con Gustus mi avrebbe dato un po’ di pace ma niente, ero decisa a reprimere ogni mio sentimento, chiudermi in me stessa e lasciare che il tempo guarisse ogni mia ferita, per questo motivo avevo deciso di limitare i contatti con Clarke, non le parlavo da settimane, anche se a volte sembrava che il suo sguardo comunicasse con il mio meglio delle parole.

Quella mattina ero particolarmente a pezzi, quando entrai in classe la vidi e per un attimo le gambe mi cedettero, mi appoggiai un attimo alla cattedra e presi un bel respiro. Presi il gesso e in francese assegnai il compito per le ragazze, avevo in mente di spiegare un’altra poesia di Rilke quella mattina, ma non ero decisamente in grado di sostenere il dibattito che ne sarebbe conseguito.

“Avete 25 minuti per fare la sintesi chiara e concisa del paragrafo… Cominciate…”, scrissi alla lavagna il titolo della poesia e mi misi a sedere nella mia sedia guardando verso la finestra.

Sentivo lo sguardo di Clarke su di me, anche se non lo contraccambiai, percepivo la sua preoccupazione, la sua rassegnazione, nonché delusione, io non potevo guardarla perché avcrei sicuramente ceduto e non lo volevo assolutamente, una lacrima mi rigo il viso seguita da molte altre, non volevo farmi vedere in questo stato ma non riuscivo più a contenere questo turbine di sentimenti, così per tutto il tempo in classe piansi in silenzio, cercando di non farmi vedere. 

 

[Clarke]

La campanella suonò, le mie compagne si alzarono ed uscirono dalla classe, io fui l’ultima, volevo parlare con Lexa, l’avevo vista piangere per tutto il tempo della lezione e non mi parlava ormai da tempo, il suo silenzio mi feriva e non ce la facevo più ad andare avanti così.

Lexa stava cercando di nascondersi sistemando i cassetti della cattedra io mi alzai e mi mise difronte a lei, sospirando.

“Perché non parli più con me?”. Lei si irrigidì alla mia domanda ma non rispose.

“E' da più di due settimane che non mi dici una parola”, il mio tono era quasi una supplica.

“Mi dispiace Clarke”, la sua voce tremava.

“Ti dispiace di cosa?”, le domandai senza capire.

“Non avrei dovuto lasciare che le cose andassero così oltre”.

“Non stiamo facendo niente di male”.

“Tu sei una mia studente!”.

“Questo non ha niente a che fare con ciò che sento e che provo Lexa”.

“Si invece. Forse fra qualche anno capirai”.

“Non parlarmi come se fossi una bambina”, mi stava trattando come se fossi una ragazzina, e non voleva sentire quello che avevo da dire.

“Hai diciassette anni Clarke”.

“Ma tra un mese saranno diciotto”.

“Questo non cambia la situazione!”. Distolsi lo sguardo, ero veramente distrutta, non riusciva proprio a capire come mi sentissi. La sua voce era un sussurro si vedeva che soffriva tanto quanto me forse di più ma rinnegava tutto, ‘ _Perché?_ , _perché?_ ’.

“Io tengo veramente a te. Tengo a te moltissimo. E se la circostanze fossero diverse… Ma non lo sono”, mi sussurrò.

“Ti sei aperta con me, mi hai lasciato entrare nella tua corazza, e questo ti spaventa da morire, e stai usando la scusa della studente come scusa per allontanarmi da te”, sbottai ero quasi furiosa, oltre che affranta e delusa, dalle sue banali scuse per respingermi.

“Non posso farlo”, mi disse, suonava quasi come un addio.

“Non c’è niente di sbagliato in tutto questo!”, ribadì sperando di farle cambiare idea.

“Non POSSO farlo”, e con quelle ultime sue parole sentì il mio cuore frantumarsi in mille pezzi. Mi voltai e lasciai l’aula.

 

[Lexa]

‘ _Non POSSO farlo_ ’, quelle parole mi rimbombarono nella testa, mentre guardavo allontanarsi Clarke, gli occhi mi ritornarono lucidi, facevo fatica a contenere le lacrime che inesorabilmente inumidirono le mie guance. Ma dovetti riprendermi in un’istante, perché neanche un secondo dopo l’uscita dalla classe di Clarke entrò Nia, che conoscendola bene, aveva sicuramente assistito a tutta la scena dalla porta. Mi asciugai le lacrime in fretta facendo finta di niente.

“C'è qualche problema?”, mi chiese cercando di sondare il campo.

“No... sto bene”, risposi apaticamente.

“Bene, ehm... ho bisogno del resoconto delle studentesse di questa classe entro venerdì”. Il suo era più un ordine che una richiesta.

“Ok, certo”, replicai.

Nia mi fissò per un lungo momento cercando di capire se continuare la sua indagine o andarsene, io avrei preferito di gran lunga la seconda soluzione, ma per mia sfortuna lei no.

“Mi piacerebbe pensare che se ci fosse qualcosa che non va, se avessi bisogno di qualcosa... venissi a parlarne con me”.

“No, io no...non ho bisogno di niente”, cercando di essere più convincente possibile.

“Molto bene”. Alla fine se ne andò e mi lasciò sola a pensare a quello che avevo appena fatto, avevo allontanato per sempre la ragazza che amavo, e avevo rinunciato a quel barlume di felicità che cercava di affacciarsi nella mia vita.

 


	13. Capitolo 13

\- Capitolo 13 -

 

[Clarke]

Avevo il morale sotto le scarpe, ero seduta nel mio letto mentre stavo scrivendo nel mio quaderno. Octavia e Raven erano tutte eccitate per il ballo e stavano discutendo su come vestirsi e come agghindarsi, erano veramente noiose.

“Pensi di rimorchiare al ballo?”, Octavia chiese a Raven.

“I giorni in cui rimorchiavo sono finiti!”, rispose la castana quasi delusa.

“E tu, Clarke? Pensi di rimorchiare al ballo?”, la mora si rivolse a me anche se avrei preferito mi lasciasse perdere, non le risposi, non ne valeva la pena ma lei continuò lo stesso.

“Ho sentito dire che ci sarà anche la signorina Woods”.

Era la goccia, ero veramente furiosa, abbandonai il mio quaderno stizzita sul letto e mi alzai di scatto, urlandole contro.

“Sai una cosa, O.? Sono veramente stufa dei tuoi commenti del cazzo.”

“Wow. Qualcuno ha bisogno di farsi una scopata!”, mi provocò ancora. Corsi verso di lei e l’afferrai per i capelli lottammo un po’ finché non riuscì a darle un pugno che mi restituì velocemente.

Raven e Harper cercavano invano di dividerci. Poi arrivò Lexa che aveva sentito il baccano. Entrò nella stanza e ci separò, io mi tenevo il naso stava sanguinando.

“SMETTETELA!”, urlò.

“Clarke, vai a farti vedere da un'infermiera”.

“Non ho bisogno di una fottuta infermiera!”, sbottai con tutta la rabbia che avevo in corpo, poi mi voltai e corsi fuori dalla camera.

Lexa mi seguì giù per le scale.

“Clarke, aspetta … Ti prego”, mi implorò, io mi voltai e lei tentò di togliere la mano per vedere quando grave fosse la situazione.

“NON toccarmi!”, le intimai, spingendo via la sua mano.

“Fammi vedere la tua faccia”. Insistette con lo sguardo più preoccupato che avessi mai visto. Avevo gli occhi lucidi e stavo per esplodere in un pianto disperato, ma non volevo che Lexa mi vedesse così corsi via. Questa volta lei non mi seguì.

 

[Lexa]

Mi rifugiai nella camera, vedere la sofferenza negli occhi di Clarke mi distruggeva, ‘ _Avevo fatto la scelta giusta? Avevo fatto bene ad allontanarla da me?_ ’, non ero più tanto sicura, decisi di fare un bagno, anche se sapevo già che non sarebbe servito a molto. Infatti una volta immersa nell’acqua mi lasciai finalmente andare e le lacrime uscirono disperate dai miei occhi. Continuavo a pensare a Clarke, a quello sguardo triste e deluso, e non riuscivo a darmi pace, il pianto divenne disperato fino a quanto lo sfogo finì non avevo più lacrime da versare mi sentivo vuota.

 

///

 

Mi preparai per il ballo, anche se non ero decisamente dell’umore, ma come insegnate ero di corvè, prevalentemente per la sicurezza e il controllo.

Scesi nella sala grande che era stata addobbata in modo eccezionale dalle ragazze, mi avvicinai a Nia, e presi un analcolico dal tavolo delle bevande.

Gustus aveva accompagnato i ragazzi della St. Paul e si stava avvicinando a noi.

“Madre Superiora... Sta benissimo”, si complimentò Gustus.

Mia zia si limitò ad annuire per ringraziarlo.

Poi un po’ imbarazzato si rivolse a me.

“Sai, ehm... Lexa, ho pensato... che se balliamo noi due, potremmo incoraggiare qualche ragazzino a farsi avanti con le ragazze. Cosa ne pensi?”

“Ma che splendida idea”, Nia replicò anticipandomi.

Io ero perplessa e non avrei voluto assolutamente ballare con Gustus, ma visto come lo avevo trattato, dopo l’ennesima supplica cedetti.

“E' solo un ballo! Dai, non sarà così male”, mi incitò.

Annuì con la testa e ci dirigemmo in mezzo alla pista e cominciammo a ballare. Dopo qualche istante Gustus volle fare conversazione.

“Come stai?”, mi chiese.

“Sto bene”, gli risposi.

“E tu?”.

“Bene.”

Il nostro dialogo fu poco loquace e molto imbarazzante. Mentre ballavamo il lento entro nella sala Clarke e i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, non riuscivo a reggere quegli occhi così tristi e feriti, così pochi istanti dopo distolsi lo sguardo sentendomi terribilmente in colpa. Lei lasciò la sala quasi immediatamente.

La canzone finì e dal palco sentì il cantante parlare ai ragazzi.

“ _Ok, ragazzi, ci prendiamo 5 minuti di pausa. Voi assaggiate il punch, noi torneremo presto._ ”

Tornando verso il tavolo delle bibite passai vicino a Octavia e Raven e sentì i commenti che facevano sul fratello di Octavia.

“Oddio, O.! Tuo fratello è COSI' carino! Ha...ha una ragazza?” chiese Raven.

“Credo che sto per vomitare”, disse Octavia non dando peso alla domanda della compagna. Il battibecco mi fece quasi sorridere.

Continuavo a girare per la sala, senza meta, sapevo benissimo chi stavo cercando ma non la trovai da nessuna parte.

 

[Clarke]

Dopo aver visto Lexa ballare con quel tipo avevo quasi voglia di urlare, uscì fuori e mi accesi una sigaretta.

Poco dopo mi raggiunse il cantante della band.

“Hai da accendere?”, mi domandò.

Tirai fuori l’accendino e lo feci accendere.

“Tu sei il fratello di Octavia, vero?”.

“Sì, sono Bellamy”.

Mi era venuta in mente un’idea. Corsi in camera mia, strappai il foglio, con la canzone che avevo scritto, dal mio quaderno, mi sciolsi i capelli, presi la mia chitarra e mi rimisi il rosario buddhista al collo. Pochi istanti dopo ero già sul palco che spiegavo gli accordi della canzone a Bellamy.

“Ok, e qui andiamo in ‘do’”.

“A questa riga. Ok?”.

 

[Lexa]

Ero intenta ad ascoltare la conversazione tra mia zia e Gustus, ma non ero interessata veramente.

“Sembra che tutti si stiano divertendo”, disse la madre Superiora.

“Sì, si divertono.” Rispose diplomaticamente Gustus.

“Siamo davvero felici che hai portato i ragazzi”, affermò poi Nia.

“Beh, è difficile ballare senza ragazzi e ragazze, giusto?” confermò retoricamente Gustus con un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra.

Sentì il suono di una chitarra in sottofondo e una voce che cantava, l’avrei riconosciuta tra mille, mi avvicinai incuriosita al palco ascoltando attentamente il testo. Quando fui vicina vidi Clarke sul palco che cantava, i suoi occhi si incatenarono ai miei per tutta la canzone.

 

♫ The space between … ♫                           ♫ Nello spazio tra ciò che … ♫

♫ … what’s wrong and right. ♫                  ♫ è giusto e sbagliato. ♫

♫ You will find me waiting for you. ♫       ♫ Mi troverai ad aspettarti. ♫

♫ All your fortresses … ♫                             ♫ Tutte le tue fortezze… ♫         

♫ go down in the night. ♫                           ♫ tramontano nella notte. ♫  
♫ To the dawn I’ll see you through ♫        ♫ Leggerò quello che hai dentro fino all'alba. ♫

♫ Cause I know, that you know ♫              ♫ Perché so, che lo sai.  ♫

♫ You’re all over me now. ♫                       ♫ Pensi di avermi dimenticata. ♫

♫ And it’s clear, you will show ♫                ♫ Ed è ovvio, ti mostrerai.  ♫

♫ And your curtains will go ♫                     ♫ I tuoi veli cadranno. ♫

♫ But if your heart is cold… ♫                     ♫ Ma se il tuo cuore è freddo... ♫

♫ … My sheets are warm. ♫                       ♫ ...le mie coperte sono calde. ♫

♫ I will shelter you… ♫                                 ♫ Ti proteggerò... ♫

♫ All through the storm. ♫                          ♫ ...durante la tempesta. ♫

♫ I will shelter you… ♫                                 ♫ Ti proteggerò... ♫

♫ All through the storm. ♫                          ♫ ...durante la tempesta. ♫

 

Aveva scritto questa canzone per me e me la stava dedicando davanti a tutti, i suoi occhi erano carichi di passione, ogni singola parola aveva un peso. L’emozione era talmente intensa che i miei occhi non riuscivano più a sostenerla e cominciavano ad inumidirsi, così decisi di uscire fuori dallo stabile anche se pioveva, mi rifugiai contro la porta sotto la tettoia e lasciai fuoriuscire le lacrime cercando di riprendere fiato.

 

[Clarke]

Cominciai a cantare la canzone che avevo scritto per Lexa, la vidi avvicinarsi al palco dopo la prima strofa, la guardai dritta negli occhi, e continuavo a cantare solo per lei, sperando che capisse cosa provassi, lei era tutto per me e volevo che lo sapesse. Vidi i suoi occhi farsi sempre più lucidi e proprio sul finale della canzone se ne andò quasi di corsa verso l’uscita.

Finì la strofa della canzone e appoggiai la chitarra, la band continuava a suonare ma io dovevo inseguire Lexa.

Uscì dallo stabile e la trovai appoggiata alla porta sotto la veranda.

Lexa mi notò e i nostri sguardi si incrociarono intensamente.

Cercò di andarsene via da me un’altra volta ma non potevo permetterlo. Le afferrai un braccio, e la tirai verso di me. Eravamo molto vicine, occhi negli occhi, Lexa mi prese dolcemente la testa e annullò lo spazio fra le nostre labbra, il bacio fu dolce all’inizio poi sempre più esigente, e passionale, la sua lingua audacemente chiese il permesso di entrare alle mie labbra, che non aspettavano altro, le nostre lingue danzarono insieme per un istante quasi infinito, poi bisognose d’aria ci staccammo.

Lei mi tirò per un braccio e io la seguì senza far storie in un attimo eravamo in camera sua. 

 

[Lexa]

La baciai, al diavolo tutto, i buoni propositi, le scelte giuste, avevo bisogno di lei, disperatamente, l’amavo con tutta me stessa, non volevo più reprimere niente, stavo solo seguendo il mio cuore. La baciai ancora più appassionatamente facendole capire che la volevo disperatamente. Bisognosa d’aria mi staccai da lei e la trascinai nella mia camera, ci baciammo fino a che Clarke non mi spinse delicatamente contro il muro, eravamo quasi un corpo solo spalmate l’una contro l’altra, mi prese le mani ed intrecciammo le dite, me le porto sopra la testa e mi sfilò delicatamente il vestito, continuando a baciarmi con estrema passione, poi prese le spalline della mia lingerie, le sfilo delicatamente, facendola cadere a terra, si inginocchio davanti a me fissandomi intensamente, il colore dei suoi occhi era diventato blu scuro, era carico di desiderio, cominciò a baciarmi la pancia per poi arrivare sul mio seno finché non si rimpossessò di nuovo della mia bocca, poi lentamente la spinsi indietro verso il letto, la appoggiai delicatamente e mi misi sopra di lei continuando a baciarla, mi slacciò il reggiseno e con un leggero imbarazzo lo tolsi ero in balia dei suoi baci, con un colpo di reni capovolse le posizioni, ora mi trovavo sotto di lei, le sfilai il vestito anche io, e ammirai per un attimo il suo seno, ci continuavamo a baciare con estremo desiderio, io la volevo dentro di me, i nostri seni si strusciavano insieme e sentivo la sua mano scendere verso le mie cosce, sfiorò il mio centro e un gemito di piacere fuoriuscì dalle mie labbra, ero talmente eccitata, lei smise un attimo di baciarmi e mi fissò quasi a chiedere il permesso, la baciai con avidità e lei capì che ero pronta, infilò due dita dentro di me e io inarcai la schiena sussurrando gemiti di piacere nel suo orecchio, il ritmo diventò man a mano sempre più frenetico ed ero ad un passo dal paradiso, arrivai all’apice e la strinsi forte a me, tremando per l’orgasmo. Mi ripresi pochi attimi dopo e ricominciai a baciarla, ora era il mio turno, ribaltai la posizione, ora ero io che comandavo, la baciai intensamente poi scivolai sul suo seno e ci giocai un po’ con la lingua, poi scesi sempre più giù fino a che non arrivai alle sue cosce risalì fino al suo centro e notai il suo calore, cominciai a baciarla intensamente, sentì Clarke fremere sotto di me, numerosi gemiti le uscirono dalla bocca, finché non mi implorò.

“Lexa.. ti prego..”. Infilai prima un dito dentro di lei, poi anche il secondo, continuando a baciarla sempre più audacemente, il mio ritmo aumentava secondo le sue esigenze sentivo che era vicina e spinsi ancora più velocemente e alla fine si strinse a me raggiungendo anche lei l’apice, il suo corpo tremava ancora, quando si rilassò l’abbracciai e ci guardammo per un lungo istante, dopo poco ci addormentammo così, l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

 


	14. Capitolo 14

\- Capitolo 14 -

 

[Voce Narrante]

Il mattino dopo Octavia, Raven e Harper stavano facendo colazione in mensa.

“Mi chiedo dove sia Clarke”, sbottò Octavia.

“Scusa ma che te ne frega?”, le rispose Raven.

“Non è rientrata in stanza ieri notte”, puntualizzò la mora.

“Ma dai?!”, esclamò l’altra.

“Probabilmente sarà nella stanza della signorina Woods”, affermò piccata Octavia.

“No!!”, Raven era incredula.

“Non mi interessa se stanno insieme. Mi piacciono tutte e due!”, esclamò Harper in loro difesa.

Octavia si alzò dal tavolo e si diresse a quello della Madre Superiora.

“Madre Superiora?”.

“Sì, Octavia?”.

“Sono un po' preoccupata per Clarke e la signorina Woods. Non le ho ancora viste stamattina.”

 

[Lexa]

Mi svegliai dai raggi del sole che stavano filtrando dalla finestra, mi girai verso Clarke e un sorriso si dipinse sul mio volto. Poi il mio sguardo la oltrepasso e si fissò sulla sveglia lampeggiante che segnava le 12:00, era saltata la luce e la sveglia non era suonata. Colta dal panico cercai di svegliare Clarke.

"Clarke, svegliati, svegliati, ti prego”, la implorai.

“Cosa c’è?”, mi domandò assonata e stiracchiandosi.

“Clarke, svegliati … merda”, imprecai.

“La sveglia non ha suonato devi alzarti e vestirti, prima che ci scoprano”, ci stavamo vestendo, ma non fummo abbastanza veloci, infatti Nia entro nella camera senza bussare, e ci scoprì.

“LEXA!!”, disse quasi inorridita.

“Voglio vederti subito nel mio ufficio!”, ordinò uscendo dalla stanza.

“Non è possibile che sia successo!”, esclamai in un filo di voce ancora incredula. Clarke mi si avvicinò e in un sussurro provò a tranquillizzarmi.

“A...andrà tutto bene Lexa”.

Anche se non ci credevo molto, le rivolsi un piccolo sorriso.

“Faresti meglio ad andare Clarke… Per favore…”.

Lei prese le sue scarpe e lasciò la stanza.

Guardai Clarke uscire dalla mia camera, ero veramente nel panico, avevo seguito il mio cuore e questo era il risultato. Mi sedetti alla mia scrivania, mi presi la testa con le mani, la mia mente stava esplodendo, mille pensieri non mi davano pace, notai che le foto che avevo fatto a Clarke alla spiaggia erano sparpagliate sul mio tavolo, ne presi una in mano, la fissai per qualche istante e un timido sorriso baleno sulle mie labbra, un senso di calma e tranquillità sconfisse il panico che era sopraggiunto pochi minuti fa, avrei difeso la mia scelta, nonostante tutto, avrei fatto di tutto per lei.

 

[Clarke]

Avevo lasciato la camera di Lexa, anche se non avrei voluto, volevo starle accanto, e difenderla. La scorsa notte era stata la più bella della mia vita e volevo a tutti costi difendere il mio amore da tutto il resto del mondo, sì, io amavo Lexa, con tutto il mio cuore. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che lei, a quello che avrebbe dovuto passare a causa mia, a cosa le sarebbe successo, ero seduta accanto ad Harper sulla panca della chiesa, in sottofondo c’era padre Titus che stava parlando, ma io non sentivo neanche una parola del suo sermone, ero persa nel vuoto. Notai parecchi sguardi di Harper che si stava seriamente preoccupando, non mi aveva mai vista in questo stato. Ma non riuscivo ad essere la solita Clarke.

 

[Lexa]

Stavo percorrendo i corridoi dell’istituto andando incontro al mio destino, non avevo certo fretta di entrare nell’ufficio di Nia, così lentamente mi avvicinai alla sua porta, da fuori riuscì chiaramente a sentire che stava pregando.

“ _Ricordati, o Vergine Maria, che non si è mai udito al mondo che alcuno sia ricorso alla tua protezione, abbia implorato il tuo aiuto, abbia chiesto il tuo soccorso, e sia stato abbandonato. Animato da tale fiducia, a te ricorro, o Madre, Vergine delle vergini. A te vengo, dinnanzi a te mi prostro, peccatore pentito. Non volere, o Madre del verbo, disprezzare le mie preghiere, ma ascoltami benevola ed esaudiscimi. Amen_ ”.

Bussai delicatamente.

“ _Avanti…._ ”

Mia zia era di spalle ma si girò subito verso di me con il suo sguardo freddo, di ghiaccio, era in piedi dietro la sua scrivania. Io mi sedetti difronte a lei.

“Sono senza parole….”, fece un pausa lunghissima e poi continuò il suo rimprovero.

“Come hai potuto lasciare che accadesse una cosa del genere?”.

“Non lo so”, sopirai. In realtà lo sapevo benissimo ma non avrebbe capito.

“Beh, di sicuro ci sarà stata un momento in cui avrai pensato:

‘ _E' davvero questa la cosa giusta da fare?_ ’”

“E' successo in ogni singolo momento”, le risposi quasi arresa.

Sospirai pesantemente e provai a spiegare le mie ragioni.

“Non sto cercando di dire che quello che ho fatto sia giusto”.

“NON E’ GIUSTO!”, urlò Nia.

“E non mi aspetto di certo che tu capisca. Ma io l’AMO.” Le confessai guardandola negli occhi, alzando anche io la voce.

Lo sguardo di mia zia fu scioccato e deluso allo stesso tempo, non poteva concepire una cosa del genere, non era la sua religione, scossò la testa e abbassò lo sguardo.

Dietro alle mie spalle sentì il rumore di una ricetrasmittente, mi voltai e vidi due agenti federali pronti a prelevarli. Ero quasi sconvolta, la madre Superiora, mia zia Nia, aveva chiamato le autorità per farmi arrestare, la guardai con uno sguardo di pena negli occhi, e mi alzai senza far storie per seguire gli agenti.

Ero ancora sulla porta dell’ufficio e Nia parlò.

“Mi dispiace, Lexa.”

“Non esserlo. Io NON lo sono!”, le risposi secca.

 

[Clarke]

Uscì dalla chiesa e stavo rientrando nel dormitorio, il mio sguardo vagava in giro e venni catalizzata da diverse auto blu parcheggiate nel viale di ingresso, lessi le targhe ‘ _Governo degli USA_ ’ e il panico mi assalì. Cominciai a correre più in fretta possibile dentro l’istituto.

Ero arrivata nel corridoio e vidi due agenti vestiti di nero che trascinavano via Lexa. Il mio cuore si fermò. Continuai a correre.

“ASPETTATE!”, urlai.

Corsi da Lexa e l’abbracciai stretta, le lacrime si stavano facendo largo nei miei occhi, mentre eravamo abbracciate il mio cuore batteva forte, i nostri corpi erano così vicini che potevo sentire anche quello di Lexa battere all’unisono con il mio.

“Cos’è successo? Dove ti stanno portando?” le chiesi in un sussurro, lei si stacco dall’abbraccio e mi sorrise timidamente.

“Andrà tutto bene Clarke!”. Le strinsi le mani per un ultimo momento, e le lacrime cominciarono a rigarmi le guance, cercai di sorriderle e prima che la portassero via da me le diedi il mio rosario buddhista.

Rimasi lì a guardare mentre la portavano via come una comune delinquente, la mia Lexa, lei si girò diverse volte a guardarmi cercando di sorridermi, io invece non facevo che piangere, dopo pochi attimi sparì dalla mia vista.

Mi voltai e cominciai a camminare sempre più velocemente, le compagne erano tutte nel corridoio che mi guardavano, ma non mi importava, continuavo a piangere.

Ero già lontana, ma sentì Harper urlare contro Octavia.

“TI ODIO OCTAVIA”, mi girai per un secondo e vidi Harper correre via, Raven diede un ultimo sguardo di disapprovazione alla mora poi seguì le orme dell’altra compagna.

Octavia rimase sola e sospirò quasi dispiaciuta.

Ora era tutto chiaro, era stata lei a fare la spia, poco importava, non leniva di certo il dolore che stavo provando, camminai senza una meta precisa, ma mi ritrovai davanti alla stanza di Lexa, entrai e le lacrime scesero più copiose, guardai il letto dove, poche ore fa, ci eravamo amate e il cuore cominciò a battermi forte nel petto.

Mi avvicinai alla scrivania e notai le mie foto, quelle che mi aveva fatto alla casa sulla spiaggia, ne presi in mano una, stavo sorridendo felice, distolsi lo sguardo dalla mia immagine e guardai fuori dalla finestra, pensando ‘ _Sì, andrà tutto bene, deve andare tutto bene_ ’, un timido sorriso si affacciò sulle mie labbra.

 

[Lexa]

Ero seduta nel sedile posteriore della macchina dei federali, avevo tra le mani il rosario che mi aveva dato Clarke, lo stavo stringendo tra le dita come se fosse la mia salvezza, ero triste, delusa, il mio cuore era in pezzi, ma per la prima volta in vita mia non mi sentivo in colpa. Amavo Clarke e questa consapevolezza mi faceva stare in pace con me stessa, mi sentivo finalmente completa. Sì, forse avrei dovuto affrontare tante difficoltà ma ne sarei uscita, ne ero convinta.

Abbassai leggermente il finestrino e i raggi del sole quasi mi accecarono, respirai a pieni polmoni l’aria esterna, e ripensai alla notte scorsa, all’amore di Clarke che finalmente mi aveva aperto gli occhi, proprio come diceva Proust: ‘ _Il vero viaggio della scoperta non consiste nel cercare nuove terre, ma nell'avere nuovi OCCHI_’, mi venne un timido sorriso a quel pensiero, nonostante la situazione precaria, ero serena, ed era tutto merito di Clarke.

 

[Clarke]

Era passata una settimana, avevo finalmente compiuto 18 anni, ero maggiorenne, avevo smosso mare e monti per tirare fuori la mia Lexa. Mi ero rivolta a mia madre, la senatrice Abby Griffin, e con la promessa di fare la ‘brava’ e non rovinarle la carriera ero riuscita nel mio intento, avevo giocato bene le mie carte.

Ero in macchina mi stavo dirigendo verso la spiaggia, una mano sul volante e l’altra libera nell’aria fuori dal finestrino.

Mi fermai per una sosta carburante e per prendere una bottiglia d’acqua e uno snack, il mio sguardo ricadde sulla prima pagine del quotidiano.

‘ _Insegnante prosciolta per mancanza di prove nel maxi scandalo sessuale con la sua studente_ ’, un mega sorriso si stampo sul mio viso, pagai il commesso e ripresi il mio viaggio.

Dopo mezz’ora parcheggiai sul lungomare, scesi dalla macchina e mi diressi alla casa sulla spiaggia di Lexa, lei era lì che mi stava aspettando, per una nuova vita insieme.

 

\- “ _Un essere umano che ne ama un altro; questo è forse il più difficile tra tutti i compiti, quello definitivo, l’ultimo esame e prova, il lavoro per il quale tutti gli altri lavori, altro non sono che propedeutici._ ” - _Rainer Maria Rilke_

 

THE END


End file.
